


Unlike anyone (Alastor x reader)

by Gray_Sanders



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Confusion, Cooking, Depression, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Great Depression, Mentions of Rape, Murder, Overprotective, Reader is in Hell for a Reason, Revenge, Romance, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Violence, killer detective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Sanders/pseuds/Gray_Sanders
Summary: Her manners were like those of royalty, she always helped those in need, she dressed modestly - so unusual for Hell. She was unlike anyone he has ever met before, so polite and sweet, like she didn't belong there at all.To be honest, it was a mystery to him how such a fragile and selfless creature managed to survive in the hellhole they called their home for so long.Well, that was until he found out that her sence of justice was a bit more than twisted.***"I suggest you leave the premises immediately, sir," she smiled gently even as her arm was lodged deep in the demon's chest, sharp claws piercing her black glove at the other side of his body, "unless, of course, you would prefer me tearing some ribs out when I pull out. And if you were to stay even after that, I am afraid I would have to use my other hand and rip your heart out. Do not get me wrong, dear sir, I take no pleasure in harming you but I will take any means necessary to make sure you do not repeat your actions."***This is a Hazbin Hotel fanfic, so there will be obviously mentions of violence, sex and even rape. So If you are triggered by such things, please do not read.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 22
Kudos: 206





	1. Prologue

It has been two months since Charlie dragged the new cook in and Alastor couldn't help but be curious about said woman. Not only was her cooking simply spectacular, she was strangely polite and well mannered, completely unusual in Hell. Not once has he seen her show signs of any ill intentions, of sin, of simply anything that could land her in this place. Charlie, of course, was elated at the fact because she was convinced the woman would be in Heaven in no time but whenever she brought the topic up, the cook only chuckled and shook her head, claiming that something like that could never happen. He would doubt her words if it wasn't for the fact that she was recommended to the princess of Hell by her own father. One day Lucifer just showed up to the hotel's door with a demoness acompanying him, claiming she was a friend of his that was looking for a job. While the blonde was a little cautious about his intentions at first, she grew to love the new staffmember fairly quickly.

What was there not to love? Her culinary skills were even better than the Radio Demon's, her gentle nature made her a person that anyone could confide in and even Husk didn't mind her company. Not only did she have a nice personality, she was very beautiful as well. Always dressed in well fitting blood red dress shirt and high waisted black pants, looking formal but simple enough at the same time. Her long raven hair always framed her face perfectly and her pocelain white complexion contrasted with her ever-present crimson lipstick and long black lashes. She was one of the most human-like demons he has ever met, only the color of her skin and the elegant black horns saying otherwise. Sure, her canines were unnaturally sharp but she almost never showed them.

But there was something on his mind that he couldn't get rid of, a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't all that she seemed to be. After all, you don't go to Hell by a mistake, she had to have had done something bad in her life. Plus, she was a _friend_ of Lucifer, no way could she be the perfect little angel she made herself out to be... It bothered him that he has never heard of her or seen her even tho she has been in Hell supposedly longer than he has. A friend of Lucifer's that has survived for so long and not a single sentence about her could be found in the history of hell, it was unsettling. He was used to being the enigma, the one no one could figure out, not the other way around! But no matter how much he tried to annoy her with his presence and loud persona, that mask never even cracked, always sending him that everlasting smile of hers. So gentle, so innocent, he wanted to say it was fake but he couldn't see even a trace of a lie in her face. He wanted to look under her skin and see what she really was.

The Radio Demon has never been so intrigued by another demon in all of his afterlife but he desperately needed to crack the puzzle she was. The woman wasn't scared of him, nor did she hate him, she was just as much of a sweetheart to him as she was to the others. The way she acted was enchanting, no one hated her and he, much to his dismay, didn't either. She was just too entertaining and while her mysteriousness could be frustrating, it also gave him something to try and see through. He wished to see her crack under the pressure, to let her true character shine through, to know what she was doing in hell, to hear that soft British voice scream curses at others or maybe even scream in pain. He knew nothing of her and just that fact made him want to know _everything._ He knew there had to be more to her than she let on and he wanted to see it. She was so good... it would be a pleasure to see her become bad and destroy all the hopes Charlie had for her in getting to Heaven. If only she wanted to go there herself... then he could bask in the heat of the fire her failure would set inside of her. Oh yes, he would love to convince her that she could get up there and then crush that dream under his heel.

With that thought in mind he set off into the kitchen, set on fullfilling his daily task of annoying her while she was working. A soft tune could be heard from inside as he closed in on the door. She was always humming when she cooked, it was a song he has never heard before but for some reason it brought tranquility and peace into the space where she was. Which, of course, wasn't really something he enjoyed. Alastor liked chaos and suffering, not a peaceful happy kitchen where a pretty girl spent her time cooking and baking from morning until dusk. Apparently tho, she didn't share his distaste as her head turned to him from whatever she was doing just to greet him with a kind smile.

"Why hello, mister Alastor, what brings you to my humble kitchen today?"

Oh yes, that British accent was just another thing of the list of stuff that made her so insufferably soft. Even her voice was the definition of niceness. He grinned at her, immediately invading her personal space and looking over her shoulder. While she never complained about it or let visible signs of discomfort show, his keen ears always picked up on the way her heart started beating a bit differently when he did so. And it wasn't the lovestruck fast beat, no, she obviously didn't like his presence so close. And so he did just that, closed in on her whenever he got the chance.

"Oh, darling, I was just passing by when I heard that unmistakable song of yours from the kitchen and thought I'd pay you a visit! Such a lovely dame should not have to be left alone in such a boring place." he shot her a sharp-toothed smirk.

He knew she enjoyed cooking alone. He wasn't lying tho, she was indeed a lovely dame, so sweet... tooth rottingly so. He loved her and hated her at the same time but mostly he enjoyed pestering her. It was no fun when she gave him no amusing reactions but it would be all the more worth it when she finally cracked. As always, the corners of her mouth pulled even higher and she seemed genuinely pleased with his answer.

"How thoughtful of you! Tho I would be saddened if you were to miss work or break time for me. You are free, right?"

Ah, so caring, such an angel this girl was. If it wasn't for the more than obvious horns on her head, he would think she fell from Heaven. But that wouldn't make much sence either, there was nothing she could possibly do to get herself kicked out of there, she could be a model angel if she wanted. How rotten she had to be, to appear so innocent but still land herself in Hell. He wanted to know the real her.

"Remind me again why you are in Hell, my dear! Whenever I set my eyes on you, all I see is a beautiful kind angel!" he tilted her head up to look at him and smiled down at her, "You belong in Heaven, not in this sad barren land."

That was another thing she didn't like, being so openly flirted with. Combined with him in her personal bubble, he could hear how her breathing deepened just slightly and her fingers twitched almost unnoticably by her side. Not only that, she was unwilling to talk about her past... at least that was what he assumed. She always gave him an answer to his questions but never a clear one. They were cryptic words and riddles that could mean anything so she never really told him anything at all.

"Is it really so suprising to find someone like me down here?" she chuckled and wiggled from his hold so she could continue chopping the vegetables, "you ask me the same question every single day. While I find it incredibly charming that you think so well of me, I am afraid I cannot do anymore than I have already done to satisfy your curiosity. Every woman has her dirty little secrets and mine were a little bigger than they should have been, that is all."

Here it was again. The way she worded it hinted at the possibility that she has cheated on her partners, had affairs and things like that but he didn't believe it for a second. After all, she looked like someone that would not even kiss on the first date. She was way too proper to actually be a whore. Not a single time has she looked at any of the men in the hotel with any sign of lust or want, she was so shy that she never even touched anyone before asking, even if it was her checking out an injury, therefore helping the person in question. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't figure out what _her_ dirty little secret was. It almost became a tradition for him to ask her this question each and every day, recieving the same answer. The one conversation that never changed. And so he continued, strictly sticking to the script.

"And what would that dirty little secret of yours be? I doubt a sweetheart like you would do anything bad enough to land herself here, there must have been a mistake!"

"Oh no, there most definitely wasn't. I would tell you but if I did, it wouldn't be a secret anymore, would it, mister Alastor?"

Mister Alastor, that was what she always called him. She once told him that she would have no trouble with adressing him just by his surname but since he never gave her one, she stuck to the politest way she could think of. From what he has gathered, she died sometime at the beginning of 1920s and it seemed that her manners never changed since then. He could relate to that, he could appreciate it. After all, she preffered radio over television, called it _the picture show_ , read the newspaper every morning, enjoyed jazz and always spoke with fancy words. Just like him. She even had modesty and style that was unheard of in Hell, a true lady. He liked that about her, if only she was little more... evil.

"Darling, just call me Alastor, we have known each other for so long!"

He expected to hear the same response as always, he expected her to stick to the unwritten script. So he almost jumped out of his skin when her melodic laughter echoed from the walls and she looked at him with a teasing smile.

"I would say it is rude to adress a gentleman such a yourself like that, but I feel like it would be more rude to continue denying your request. I hope I have not offended you in any way by calling you 'mister Alastor' for so long, old habits die hard, isn't it so? From now on I will keep it in mind to stop with the formalities, _Alastor_."

If he wasn't used to keeping up his smile at all times, his jaw would drop open. The conservative woman that never changed her ways just _changed her ways_. He was sure he had her behavior figured out but now she just went and proved him wrong. Such an annoying but entertaining woman she was, the lady (Y/N).


	2. Happy Gala gone wrong

Another month has passed in the hotel and Alastor wasn't any closer to discovering the truth about (Y/N), than he was before. After getting her to call him just by his name, the script of their everyday chat was altered a little and before he knew it, they were playing their rehearsed dialogue all over again, only with slightly different words. Slowly, she started calling everyone else by their first names too, but that was all he accomplished. Ever since then, he couldn't get anything new out of her, only her usual gentle and kind attidute. She even got him a personal coffee cup, stating that if he was to stay in the hotel for so long, the littlest thing she could do was to make sure he felt at home there. While it was sligtly irritating that she wasn't afraid of him at all and even dared be all sweet to him, he couldn't deny that he really liked that cup. He didn't know whether she made it or bought it, but it was perfect for him with its black and crimson color scheme on the elegantly curved porcelain.

Now, he wasn't growing soft for the mysterious woman, no way, but he enjoyed her being in the hotel. No matter how annoying she was with the puzzlingly nice behaviour, she was amusing and also could get some entertaining reactions from the other residents. For example, no one was ever late for any meal, which was unheard of, because they didn't want to be rude to her. Of course, usually no one would give two shits about being rude in Hell but with this kind and proper lady, it just felt wrong to disregard all the effort she put into the food made specifically for them. And so, when her brass bell rung through the hallways, indicating that the table was all set, everyone frantically rushed down into the dining room. It was really funny to watch, even Husk was always in a hurry.

Today, there was no ringing of the said bell. The raven haired demoness has alerted them the day before that she wouldn't have the time to call them down and eat with them as usual, but assured them that whenever they came, food would be waiting for them. Of course, it would be strange for her to do such a thing... if it was a normal day, that is. But it wasn't and all the changes were made simply because the woman was busy preparing for a Gala that would take place in the Happy Hotel that evening. It was Charlie's idea, she said that it might bring some guests in after they checked out the place. And, of course, (Y/N) insisted on various dishes to satisfy all the attendees' hunger and cravings, claiming that there had to be a wide variety of food so everyone could find their favorites. With that said, she has been in the kitchen since the early morning hours and didn't show any signs of being done with the preparations.

Alastor would go in the kitchen to pester her, if only the lovely princess didn't specifically forbid everyone from entering the room for the day, stating that (Y/N) needed her peace and quiet for her work. Of course, he could do whatever the hell he wanted but he wasn't too keen on the idea that she would be angry with him. After all, she was the only reason he could stay in the hotel and he was so entertained there that he would be quite disappointed if he had to leave. So he decided to behave, if only for one day. It seemed to mean a lot to Charlotte after all and if he were to ruin it,he would most likely be kicked out by the morning. And so he let the pretty lady in the kitchen to her business, not interrupting the song she seemed to humm every single day.

***

Evening came quicker than they all expected and the guests started filling in. Most didn't really care for the hotel and were there just for the fun, food and booze, some came to laugh at them, some came only to check out the place where the Radio Demon has been residing for the last few months. Still, it made Charlie incredibly happy to see so many guests arrive... Well, that was until the door opened yet again but this time to show three beings that she would never expect to come here. The demon with a television for his head scanned the room with his heterochromatic eyes, a wicked grin projected on his screen. Next to him was a short doll demon, bouncing on her heals with excitement. What she was so happy about was a mystery. And lastly, the tall moth demon dressed in a fancy fur coat looked straight into her eyes and smirked. Somehow, she felt that they were gonna be trouble... they were Overlords after all.

Neverless, even as the night went by, they didn't do anything suspicious and just enjoyed themselves. It warmed Charlie's heart when she saw literally everyone stuffing their faces with the treats layed out at the snacks tables. She knew how much hard work the beautifull demoness, that happened to be their cook, put into it all.

Now that she thought about it, the woman was nowhere to be seem, probably still tinkering with delicacies in the kitchen. A wave of guilt hit her as she realized that she couldn't enjoy the event at all because she was stuck with constantly refilling the tables with more of her creations, never stopping for a break. She has been working since 2 in the morning and it was already past midnight, meaning that (Y/N) has been awake for at least 22 hours, if not more, and never stopped to catch her breath. All the members of the hotel's staff were enjoying themselves, hell, even Vaggie was dancing, and the one who worked the hardest didn't get the chance to even see it all. Charlie was determined to make up for it. The Gala was almost over, some of the guests already left, but she had to drag that woman out of the kitchen and let her enjoy the rest of the night.

Well, no matter how determined she was, it proved to be quite a challenge to get to the kitchen. Many demons stopped her along the way, making conversation with her, and because of the hotel, she couldn't refuse. When she finally made it to the kitchen, it was almost 2 in the morning and the crowd was thinning out by the second. Frantically she rushed into the room without knocking and halted in front of the cook herself. Strangely enough, the woman didn't look tired at all.

"Can I help you with something, Charlie?" she smiled softly.

The girl shuffled on her feet, suddenly a little bit shy. Was it really okay to disturb her? But she has been woking for forever, she should at least have the chance to have some fun!

"Actually... yeah, you can..." she mumbed but then looked up with determination, "can you come with me to the ballroom?"

"Is there something wrong with the food, perhaps?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"N-NO! Not at all! I just- I just thought you should come and enjoy yourself too! Everyone is attending but you are still stuck in the kitchen."

That seemed to suprise the demoness slightly but she shook her head with a chuckle.

"I have no need for such things, dear. I am perfectly content here, doing what I do best, no need to feel bad about it."

"But I insist! I'm sure you'd love it there!"

There was no room for refusal as the princess grabbed her forearm and dragged her out of the kitchen. What she didn't expect to see after passing through the door was the sight of Angel Dust sitting at the bar and Valentino making his way towards him, alone. The room was almost empty by now, the remaining guests slowly grabbing their coats and leaving as well. The other two Overlords have left already, only leaving the pimp behind. She looked at (Y/N) apologetically and frowned sadly.

"I guess it's over... you can-"

"No, I think I'll stay." the woman cut her off.

It startled Charlie, because that never happened before. Not only was her voice a little sharper, her whole posture was slightly stiff as her eyes remained glued to the scene at the bar. Curiously, the princess followed her gaze and found Valentino in Angel's personal bubble. The moth demon was latched onto the effeminate spider, holding him in a way that it was impossible to run away. At first glance it didn't seem like Angel Dust was resisting at all but the panicked and repulsed look in his irises stated otherwise, along with his completely rigid body that tried to lean as far away from the pimp as possible. Charlie's eyes widened, this didn't look good but there was nothing _she_ could do agains a powerful being such as the Overlord. Still, she couldn't just leave it alone.

Before she could move, a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked at the demoness questioningly, noticing her smile a bit tenser than usual.

"I am sorry to bother you, sweetie, but I have a favour to ask of you. Would you be so kind as to go find the Radio Demon?"

She had a point. If someone could stop Valentino, it was Alastor. But what about Angel? It could take a long time before she located the red-clad gentleman and by then, the Overlord might have already forced himself on the poor fellow. As if sensing the discomfort, (Y/N) gave her a reassuring smile.

"I will do all I can to take care of the situation until you return," she whispered, "now off you go." 

With a quick nod she rushed off to the first place the man could be, his room. Hopefully (Y/N) would hold up until they were back.

***

Angel was beyond uncomfortable. If he knew Valentino was at the party, he would have left sooner, but by some sick play of fate, he hasn't noticed him until it was too late. He tried to get out right as the moth sat next to him but his arms grabbed him and pulled him back, pressing him into his chest.

"Well, what a coincidence to see you here, Angel Cakes~" he purred.

Bullshit, there was no way this was a coincidence, he knew exactly where and when the spider would be. He felt sick to his stomach. Now that he was in his clutches again, he couldn't protest, he couldn't even fight back out of fear. The pimp had him right where he wanted and it repulsed him. He wasn't some sex toy but apparently... to Valentino that wasn't the case. The Overlord could do anything with his workers and Angel had the misfortune of being his favorite plaything. But he didn't want to be like that anymore... Even tho he would never admit it, he really felt good and safe in the hotel, he felt like some people in it actually cared about him. He liked (Y/N) especially, she was always a sweetheart to him, would comfort him through his panic episodes and always lent him a shoulder to cry on. If anyone could be considered his friend, it would be her. He was glad that Valentino has never heard of her, or so he assumed, because if he did, he would definitely want her for her beauty. She was the one person that really didn't deserve that.

"Say, how about you come back home with me~? I haven't seen you in a while~~"

He knew what he meant by 'seeing him'. It meant _all_ of him but he really didn't want Valentino to have it. He needed to stand up for himself! But it was so scary...

"No..." he meekly whispered.

The hold on him tightened as the Overlord's grin turned threatening.

"I don't think you heard me right~" he drew out, sickly sweet words dripping like venom from his mouth.

He started pulling the white arachnid's face closer to his, ready to force a kiss from him, when a court cough interrupted them. He stopped for only a second but that was enough for the newcomer to start talking in such a way that he had to look up at them.

"I believe you are making your companion uncomfortable, sir." stated a polite British voice.

He glared up at her but stopped dead in his tracks. The woman standing in front of him was extraordinarily pretty, he doubted he has ever seen anyone who looked as good as her. Right then and there, he forgot about Angel, even if his hold on the said demon never faltered. He raked his eyes over her figure. The high waisted pants excentuated how tiny her waist was, all of her proportions were more than attractive and her face was like that of a perfect porcelain doll. If only she wasn't wearing such covering clothing, he would have loved to see more of her skin. Oh well, that could surely be arranged, he smirked to himself.

Meanwhile the porn star in his arms was internally panicking. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! He could physically feel the lust radiating of the porn director in waves and all of it was directed at the beautifull woman standing in front of him.

"What makes you think I care~" Valentino smirked at the cook.

She managed to maintain her polite smile, but inside she was very strongly disturbed.

"I believe that your actions are clashing with the rules of this estabilishment, sir. As it is the territory of our honored princess, I do think you should follow the guidelines unless you wish to anger the royalty." she explained.

"That brat means nothing, sweetheart~ Who are you anyway, Angel Cakes' knight in shining armor~?"

He insulted her, that was what he just did. But did he care? Of course not! No matter how pretty this chick was, she had no power over him, nor did the spoiled excuse of a princess.

"Let me phrase it differently then, my good sir," she disregarded his insult and just focused on the matter at hand, "I suggest you unhand Angel Dust unless you wish for trouble."

Feisty one, wasn't she? He liked it but that disrespect would have to be punished later. He unceremoniously dropped Angel on the ground and in a blink of an eye, he was in front of the ravenette. He pulled her in by the waist and bent over so he could stare directly into her eyes.

"And what trouble could a pretty little thing like you cause me~?" he asked with a shit eating grin.

He was suprised at the fact that her smile never dropped and she still continued to reason with him as politely as she could.

"As I have told you before, sir, this is the Magne family's property and their rules are the law around here. Now, if you don't mind, please release me and leave the hotel. The Gala is over as is your time here, seeing as you refuse to follow the guidelines."

"Oh, but I do mind~ But I guess I could go..." his eyes flashed with the barely contained lust as he lifted her chin slightly, "if you accompany me, that is."

Her body tensed slightly and her smile became stiff.

"While I am flattered by your offer, sir, I must refuse. It would not be professional of me to accept it, not to mention you have never even introduced yourself. I belive it is quite improper to hold a lady in such a scandalous way without even telling her your name, much less not knowing hers. Now if you would please let me go."

He was getting annoyed with this woman. Didn't she realize that no matter how much she refused, she would end up in his bed anyway? Well, he tried being nice, now it was time to stop playing around. She brought it upon herself.

"That wasn't a question~" he growled and pressed his head into her shoulder, lips grazing the exposed skin of her neck.

Angel could only watch in terror as his boss completely disregarded (Y/N)'s words and just did what he wanted. He always was like that, there was no way to stop him. Poor girl, she didn't do anything to deserve this. He watched with wide eyes as her own (E/C) ones hardened and the smile dropped. She roughly grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away with all her might and, to Angel's suprise, she really managed to do it and ended up about a meter away from Valentino. She was glaring daggers at him as he snarled at her.

"That's enough, whore." he spat and lunged at her.

She dared disrespect him in such a way, unforgivable! He was an Overlord, someone you are not supposed to fuck around with and she did just that. It didn't matter if she was a little damaged by the time he got to have all of her to himself, she would heal over time. Now she needed to be taught a lesson. Before his palm could touch her in a slap, she snapped her fingers and black chains appeared out of nowhere, trapping him.

"I warn you-" she started but was interrupted with him breaking out of the restraints.

"You think this can stop me, bitch?" Valentino hissed and closed in on her again.

His clawed hand clutched over her right forearm and he forcefully tugged her closer, another hand on its way to her face to land a strong hit.

A sickening wet _crunch_ echoed through the vacant room.

A gasp could be hear from the stairway, Charlie just arrived with Alastor, the only other person in the room besides them and the other pair being Angel Dust. Red blood dripped to the ground and all the spectators' eyes widened at the scene in front of them. (Y/N) and Valentino remained unmoving in front of the bar, it was as if the time itself stopped. The pimp was figting to breathe, his eyes wide in terror, disgust and anger while the pretty lady stood straight as ever, head held high with an unusual glint of malice in her eyes.

"I suggest you leave the premises immediately, sir," she smiled gently even as her arm was lodged deep in the demon's chest, sharp claws piercing her black glove at the other side of his body, "unless, of course, you would prefer me tearing some ribs out when I pull out. And if you were to stay even after that, I am afraid I would have to use my other hand and rip your heart out. Do not get me wrong, dear sir, I take no pleasure in harming you but I will take any means necessary to make sure you do not repeat your actions."

The Overlord tried to say something but everything that came out of his mouth was blood.

***

Alastor was beyond shocked at the sight that he and the princess came to. Charlie rushed into his room, spewing nonsence about how their cook was currently trying to get Angel Dust out of an Overlord's clutches and he was quick to follow her back down to the ballroom. He expected many things - to see the filthy man harrasing the pretty woman, to be harrasing the spider, he even thought she might actually be angry and reprimanding him. But it has never once crossed his mind that the moment they entered, there would be physical fight taking place.

Both he and Charlie froze at the spot as they watched how (Y/N) pushed the porn director away from herself with a frown on her face. She didn't look pissed off or anything, but this was the most negative expression they have ever seen on her. Valentino jumped to strike her in the face but was rendedered motionless with a snap of her fingers, black chains stopping his advance. The two newcomers started rushing down the stairs in an attempt to interfere before things could get out of hand but there was no way they could make it in time.

"I warn you-" started the cook in a cold voice but she didn't get the chance to finish.

The Overlord broke the chains easily and tugged her towards himself.

_Crunch._

The sound was wet and rather disgusting and it made everyone stop in their tracks. Alastor couldn't help but be excited at the turn of events as he looked over the usually kind girl that wouldn't even hurt a fly, as she stared up at the much taller moth demon with her arm burried into his chest almost all the way to her shoulder. Her usually perfectly clean gloves were drenched in blood and torn to shreds by the sharp claws that her nails have become. Slowly the black blades shortened themselves until they were only about 6 centimetres long. Blood dripped into a puddle that was forming on the floor. So this was the _real_ her.

Her smile returned to her face as she switched back to her polite persona.

"I suggest you leave the premises immediately, sir." she said, her voice sickly sweet.

It was more than obvious that this was the actual play pretend. She didn't bother hiding how fake that polite grin and words were, no, she made sure to make it as obvious as possible. 

"Unless, of course, you would prefer me tearing some ribs out when I pull out. And if you were to stay even after that, I am afraid I would have to use my other hand and rip your heart out. Do not get me wrong, dear sir, I take no pleasure in harming you but I will take any means necessary to make sure you do not repeat your actions."

The terrible thread was announced in such a kind voice that the contrast almost physically hurt. He watched in delight as Valentino tried to answer her but nothing but blood came out of his mouth. It was a wonderous sight, really, the usually kind and composed lady now drenched in blood after inflicting such a brutal injury on someone and not showing a piece of remorse. She yanked her right arm out of his limp grip and used it to push him away. The moth tumbled back first onto the floor, her limb finally sliding out of his body. As he hit the tiles, he started coughing and glared up at her. She was watching him.

"You know..." she spoke up again and crouched down in front of him, not minding how the blood dirtied all of her clothes, "I really hate people like you, sir Valentino. You don't care about how you make others hurt so much, you even enjoy it and you feel like you are allowed to do anything."

Her voice was cold as ice as she spoke the next words.

" _I wouldn't hesitate to kill you_ , you are too much of a vermin, even for Hell," she hissed, "so be grateful for the princess and her house rules. You should kiss the ground she walks on because if it wasn't forbidden to kill someone in here, I would have torn you to shreds so you could feel all the pain you inflicted on others. I don't like violence but those like you deserve it."

The words she spoke dripped with hate but also honesty. Charlie shuddered at the thought of how much carnage this woman was willing to cause. Alastor, on the other hand, was delighted. He finally understood something about her! She was such a kind girl to everyone but it seemed that if someone appeared to be a bad person to her, she would use any means necessary to deal with them. It was as if all the remorse in her was sucked out when she was put up against someone she considered the trash of society. Still, her strength was astounding. She didn't even go for his heart but the Overlord was still writhing in pain on the ground. He enjoyed the sight, he hated the guy anyway. She suprised him when she stood up and held a hand out to the injured man.

"Now, if you would be so kind, get up and leave, sir. You are getting the floor dirty."

_Well now, that was pretty heartless._

He didn't resist as she pulled him up and ushered him out of the door, still shaken up from what happened to him. As the door clicked closed, she turned around but didn't look anyone in the eyes. Wordlessly she walked into the kitchen, came back with a bucket and a rug and started cleaning the floor. No one said anything before Alastor decided to take the initiative.

"That was quite a performance you put up, my dear!" he announced.

She didn't even look at him as she answered.

"I know and I am not proud of it. With that being said, I do not regret what I did... Well, now you know what you all were so curious about. I am sorry Charlie, I will just finish cleaning up and I will be out before you know it." she sighed heavily, voice suddenly laced with guilt.

Why was she faking it when she even said that she didn't regret it..? It suddenly clicked. She didn't feel guilty for injuring Valentino, but for doing it to _a guest_ of Charlie's party in general. What a strange woman, she cared about some people so much and others were just like insects to her. 

"Be out..?" asked Charlie quietly.

"Of course. I am sure you don't wish for someone like me to remain, it would only bring your Hotel a bad name, I completely understand. There are sinners that do not deserve to go to Heaven, there is no point in me staying. I won't bring you any good."

"Nonsence!"

That finally made the ravenette snap hear head towards the princess. The blonde's eyes were brimming with tears and her hands were clenched into fists at her sides.

"Never say something like that again!" she continued and started walking towards the stunned woman, "you went there only to help Angel, I know you wouldn't hurt someone just because you felt like it! Sure, I do not approve of your methods, but it could have ended up much worse if you didn't step in! Even if you couldn't be redeemed, you are already a part of the family, you cannot just... leave."

By now tears were freely flowing down her cheeks. It was an interesting show to watch. He knew that Charlie was a girl with a big heart and had it in her to forgive almost anyone but she just witnessed the cook fatally hurt an Overlord, demonstrating her incredible power and also the danger she represented. With that said, he hope that (Y/N) would stay. He enjoyed having her around, not to mention that her cooking was the best in all of Hell. Plus he could annoy her all the time and now that he has seen her do this, he would definitely get some answers about her. After all, it was obvious she would have to explain herself now. To be honest, he never hoped for her secret to be so _good_! He expected it to be a murder, drug distribution or maybe being a daughter of a mafia boss... But never though she would be capable of something so brutal as threatening to rip Valentino apart. And from how she said it, he was sure she really would do so. He liked her even more now.

"Oh my god, Charlie, you are crying, my dear! Did I upset you that much?" (Y/N) started panicking.

Here she was, the overprotective older sister again. Now that he thought of it, it was just as real as the murderous her. Yes, the killer in her was not the one and only _real_ her, it was just the other part of her, the other side of the same coin. He watched as the princess latched herself onto the cook in a hug. A certain spider demon finally woke up from his daze and approached her as well.

"Thanks for that... toots." was all he said before being pulled into the hug as well.

None of them seemed to mind that they were getting blood all over them.

"I guess that means I'm staying." the woman mumbled, both the demons with her nodding happily.

It was like a scene from a happy ending of a movie... well, until Vaggie walked in.

" _What the fuck happened here?"_


	3. London Death-trap

"So you are telling me that (Y/N) just singlehandedly beat up an Overlord, threatened to kill him and scared him enough to make him run? Our (Y/N)?? As in the girl that does the cooking and is the nicest person around, besides Charlie!? I call bullshit! _No me mientas, estoy segura que lo hices tú_!" huffed Vaggie.

All of them were currently seated by the fireplace, comfortably snuggled into blankets atop the sofas and armchairs. The floor has been cleaned up by Niffty and they have all changed into some less bloody attire before meeting up back there. Vaggie seemed to doubt Alastor's verison of events greatly, partly because it seemed impossible, partly because it was the Radio Demon who told her about it. Not to mention that piercing a demon with one's bare hands seemed like his style. He was only allowed to do the explaining because he insisted and then proceeded to tell the story in his best narrator voice, accompanied by grand gestures and big words. While Vaggie didn't like it at all, (Y/N) found herself quite entertained by his extravagant antics and couldn't help but smile a little even when she knew she was in for a lot of trouble.

"Sorry to break it to ya but he ain't lying. Smiles ain't got no part in it. If he came tho, she wouldn't hafta do that shit," Angel Dust drawled lazily, "don't ya dare scream at toots tho, she saved my ass back there."

The moth demon looked hopelessly at Charlie and when even her own girlfriend gave her a nod of confirmation, she turned to the main person of interest, the demoness herself.

"Why would you do something like that, it isn't like you at all..." she asked sadly.

It was apparent that the events of the night had a huge impact on her. It wasn't too suprising tho, she came to trust and like the cook and now she knew about a side of her that never should have existed.

"He was touching Angel, Vaggie..." the ravenette sighed, "it was obvious what he wanted from him and he would not stop even when both me and Angel told him to back off. I am not going to idly stand by while my friend is getting so emotionally tortured and being taken advantage for. I am sorry for going against the rules but I held myself back as long as I could, I even slowed him down before finally delivering the blow and I attacked only at the moment when it was crucial for me to defend myself. I do not believe I was in the wrong."

The white-haired girl wanted to be angry at her and scream at her... but she couldn't. Because, damn, while her method was definitely disgusting and gory, she had a point.

"Now, my dear, I have a question I need to ask you!" chimed in Alastor.

She looked at him with a soft smile, as if she already knew what it was going to be and was ready to finally answer. It was a little frustrating how well she could read him but whatever, it was story time. If he could get even a snippet of her secrets, he would be able to read her a little better. If was like chasing after a faraway dream, he was never much closer but still found excitement in trying to hunt it down. Not that he would admit how much he wanted to know her.

"What might that be, Alastor?"

"I have not heard of many mortal souls attaining so much power and those that did were notorious criminals, including myself! That makes me believe that you must have commited terrible crimes but it is almost impossible to even consider when you are such a darling! Would you might enlightening us on what exactly it is that you have done?" he grinned down at her.

To his suprise, she was at ease for the first time when being asked that question. She nodded lightly and shot him a reassuring smile.

"Of course, I do believe it is about time you all knew the truth. I doubt it will change much after you have seen me do... that thing in the ballroom. Although I do admit that you might be rather repulsed by me after you hear it."

All eyes were on her, eager to hear about her origins. She sighed and nestled into the armchair so she would be more comfortable.

"It is a long story but I won't tell you all about how it went. After all, no matter what reasons I had, I still sinned terribly and nothing will ever change that. I hope you don't mind."

They just nodded wordlessly, even the Radio Demon going quiet in anticipation. What were her dirty secrets? Still, it sounded as if she was going to reveal as little as she could, how vexing. Everyone could feel the radio static crawling on their skin as his large eyes remained glued to the beautiful woman, unblinking.

"Okay. So... have you ever heard of the _London Death-trap_?"

"Oh, of course I have!" exclaimed Alastor happily, "it was a string of murders in London spanning from the end of 1919 until 1923 when they finally caught the killer! It was so famous that I even covered it on my radio all the way in New Orleans since the case had 149 victims, and that is if we count only the confirmed ones!"

"It almost became a perfect murder if not for the killer's slip up with his final victim, if I remember correctly. He was a part of the police force and his own partner was the last target before he got arrested." added Vaggie.

Of course, the London Death-trap was famous even long after it came to its end. It was a complicated game of traps and riddles that could have easily ended in the criminal's favor if not for that mistake. (Y/N) nodded in approval and smiled at all of them. A thought flashed through everyone's minds: why would she bring this up?

"Correct! Well... as correct as it can be with the information you have."

_What?_

"The London Death-trap is referred to as ' _an almost perfect murder_ ' and has been deemed solved by the authorities, that is for sure. During my time here I have been gathering news about it every year and the verdict has remained the same for as long as I can remember. However, what if I was to tell you that it was, in fact, the most perfect crime that could ever be commited?"

"What do you mean..?" Vaggie choked out.

She didn't like where this was going. She didn't like it _at all_. Why did that calm smile suddently look so sadly reminiscent.

"You are well educated, Vaggie, surely you know the name of the final victim?" (Y/N) looked at her expectantly.

"She was an actress and a part time detective with her uncle that was convicted as the murderer - Sebastian Davis and she was named-" Vaggie gasped as her eyes widened in realization, "...(Y/N)... Davis..."

"Right you are! Now, you probably know where this all is headed. Sebastian Davis, while being a cruel and despicable man, was not the one behind all the murders. On that note, there really were only those 149, every single one of the victims was found. So, that is it, I am a serial killer with the blood of 150 people on my hands and I was never even suspected. I suppose that is where those powers of mine came from."

They waited in suspense for her to continue, to tell her story but no more words left her mouth as she looked them over. That couldn't be it, right? There had to be more to the story! A reason, her method, _anything!_ But (Y/N) remained silent. Suddenly she got up from her armchair and smoothed down her pants before smiling at them all.

"Well, I do believe it is quite late and I have been awake for way too long. I should head off to bed so I can wake up on time to make breakfast."

She turned around and soft footsteps filled the deathly silent air.

"Wait just a second, darling!" called Alastor, "I do believe you said that 150 people died by your hand but there were only 149 victims of the infamous Death-trap, why would that be?"

He was annoyed, she didn't tell them much, almost nothing at all, to be honest. But he should have expected it to happen, she wouldn't give her secrets up so easily... That made her all the more entertaining. A serial killer, huh? From his time alive he remembered that rumors claimed Sebastian Davis said he was innocet until the very end. Could he really be telling the truth? Or was she lying to them right now? No, that wasn't it, she had powers and there wasn't a single trace of a lie in her voice.

"Of course, Alastor," she tilted her head back and (E/C) eyes met red ones, "the last victim was my uncle, the one who got executed for my crimes."

Her smile turned cruel for a split second.

" _He was to blame, you know? After all, if he was dead, none of those innocent people would have had to go_."

In that moment, shadows started crawling up the walls and the fire dimmed, only her eyes and pearly white teeth shone through the darkness. But as soon as it came, it was gone and the woman was already halfway up the stairs.

"Good night." she called and then, she was gone.

It was silent for a moment before Charlie turned to Vaggie and smiled timidly.

"Could... could you tell me more about that Death-trap? I have never heard of it before." she asked shyly.

"I could but..." the moth demon huffed and pointed at the strangely silent Radio Demon, "I think _he_ can tell you more, as much as I hate the fact."

"Al?"

At the sound of the blonde's voice, his head snapped in her direction, nect cracking, the wide smile everpresent.

"Why, it would be quite a pleasure sweetheart!"

***

The year was 1919 and something big was about to start in London, yet no one knew. On the morning of October 21st, a body of a woman was found in her own home by her mother, who came to visit. No one thought much of it, they found out that she died of poisoning but the chemical which killed her also happened to be an ingredient of her medications. The crystals acumulated at the bottom of the cough syrup bottle and when she took it that day, the dose was lethal. No foul play was suspected at the time.

But then, 15 similar deaths followed the first one in the span of only 2 months, all situated in the city of London, and the police started getting suspicious. Nothing but the cause of death connected the deceased, they didn't know each other nor did they live in the same neighbourhood, they didn't even have mutual friends or acquaintances. Truth be told, not even the deaths were the same, they all died overdosing on their medications unknowingly but the poison wasn't the same. It truly was a riddle.

In early January of 1920, a detective was put on the case, one of the best which London police had at the time. His name was Sebastian Davis. The man was only 34 but he excelled at his work. Of course, it was quite a well known fact among the police that it wasn't actually him solving all the cases, but his unofficial partner - his 22 years old niece. The girl was a famous actress in Shakespear's theatre - the Globe, but assisted her uncle with his work whenever he needed help. She has been helping him ever since she was only 15 years old, a true genius in the criminalist world.

But time went by and not even the Davises' brilliant minds could crack the case. There were no connections between the victims, the crimes happened irreguralry and to all kinds of people who had only two things in common - they died in the city of London and their cause of death was similar to an accident. The medication was no longer the only way to go, choking on a bone that wasn't supposed to be in the food, gas leaks... it was all intended to look like an accident but suggest a murder at the same time. Sometimes, there would be three murders in one week, on different occasions the killer would go silent for more than a month. There were no traces of them at the crime scenes, no fingerprints or anything... The police were at a dead end.

The public started calling the murders the ' _London Death-trap_ ' and it became more known as a phenomenon than a murder case. They were convinced that there had to be something that triggered the events, that there was a _trap_ somewhere in London that decided their fate. No one knew where it was, people were dying all over the city, but it had to be somewhere. Maybe they all passed through the same place, purchased the same item, ran into the same person... the possibilities were endless. But one thing was obvious to the masses - once they walked into the trap, the was no getting out and an 'accident' was bound to happen sooner or later.

Years passed by and before they knew it, it was winter of the year 1922. They had no suspect, the victim count was still rising but there hasn't been a single clue as to who it could be. It was around that time when the beautiful (Y/N) Davis told some of the officers that she had a sneaking suspicion about how those crimes could be carried out so perfectly. It was not announced to public, but she theorized that it might be one of the police force of London. Someone like that would surely know what their coworkers look for at a crime scene and would make sure to hide those traces. No one liked the idea but they had to admit that it was a possible explanation, yet they didn't spread the information further, not even to other policemen.

Sebastian hasn't been told about this speculation until 1923 and he threw a fit when he found out about his niece knowing all this time. He was so angry that day that he supposedly left work early. It was two weeks before the grand finale of the bloody tale.

On March 31st, (Y/N) Davis asked her friend Charlotte Milton if she could stay at her place for the night. It was the day before the premiere of Romeo and Juliet where she starred the lead role. It was later revealed that the girl has been confiding in her friend about terrible abuse at home for years now. It had gotten even worse ever since Sebastian found out about her accusation of the police force. Apparently, she asked to sleep over at Charlotte's house because she wanted to be in the best shape she could for the premiere, she wanted the cuts and bruises to heal up at least a little.

But something terrible ocurred during the play. In the last scene, when Juliet stabs herself, the worst that could happen, happened. Someone switched the fake knife for a real one and the actress killed herself on the stage, dying before anyone could help her. Later, Charlotte came to the police with a letter from the deceased woman. It was adressed to them but should have been given to them only if (Y/N) died. Inside were instructions on how to find her secret office and the warning not to tell her uncle anything about it.

They found the office in an old warehouse, filled with documents and research papers, all of it leading to one single solution. Davis suspected her uncle of being the killer and gathered as much evidence behind his back as she could. It was confirmed from her autopsy that she had been abused by him and based on her notes, they found things he stole from the crime scenes so he wouldn't be incriminated. He managed to get rid of most of them but some still remained. The man denied everything until his very last breath, claiming that this was trap that _he_ got caught up in. But, of course, no one believed him.

Sebastian Davis was hung on June 15th of 1923, his last words being a curse of his niece's name. And once he was gone, no more London Death-trap murders took place in the city, bringing peace into the citizens' hearts. Everyone respected the deceased actress, who had had to endure torturous abuse from the serial killer, and still gave the police the answer, even at the cost of her own life. Sebastian's fingerprints on the knife, that killed her, were the final piece of evidence that incriminated him. If he kept on with his charade and continued killing random victims, not letting himself get blinded by rage, it would have been a perfect murder. If only he didn't kill her, (Y/N) Davis never would have had convicted him. Be it out of fear or a lack of evidence.

***

Charlie sat on the sofa, stupefied. (Y/N) had to have been lying, there was no way there would be enough evidence to convict her uncle if she was the actual killer! Unless...

_He was to blame, you know? After all, if he was dead, none of those innocent people would have had to go_.

Did she mean..? No! There was no way! It was unbelievable that someone like her, a woman so kind and giving would do something like that. Alastor had to have seen the conflicted expression on her face, because he leaned down with an excited grin.

"I see you are thinking the same thing I am, my charming demon belle!" he exclaimed, "isn't it wonderful?"

Pure terror entered her eyes as he continued on.

"Our little darling cook has been a coldblooded killer all this time! From what I have gathered, she murdered those innocent people with the sole goal of getting her uncle convicted of her own crimes! Oh my, _oh my_ , how spectacular, how unbelievably exciting! She was so determined to frame him that she didn't hesitate to take even her own life to prove the point! A murder planned for years, one that didn't look like a crime at all, it truly was a perfect murder! Isn't it wonderful?" he was basically singing as he held her hands with sparkles in his eyes.

But Charlie didn't share his joy, no, it actually made her sick to her stomach. (Y/N)'s words flashed through her mind. It was something that the woman told her once when she discussed the hotel's cause with her, something she din't really understand back then.

_*Flashback*_

_"(Y/N), what do you think about rehabilitating sinners? Is it possible?" asked Charlie disappointedly._

_It has been another rough day for the Happy Hotel, full of insults from bypassers and the news, not a single new face coming through the door. The princess was really starting to question everything she was doing. The pretty woman in front of her pondered the question for a bit before smiling warmly at her._

_"Of course it is possible, if Hell exists, why would redemption not? And if anyone can do it, it would be you."_

_"Then how come you aren't in Heaven already?" the blonde pouted, "you have been on your best behavior ever since I first set my eyes on you, probably even before that."_

_"Well, my dear," (Y/N) looked out of the window at the bloody red sky, "I have my doubts about redeeming **some** demons. Tell me, if someone used to be a terrible person and destroyed many lives, do they really deserve a second chance? Is it fair for a serial killer or a mafia boss to get the easy way out of what they have recieved as a punishment for their horrifying ways? To stand alonside those who had never sinned in their lives?"_

_Charlie wanted to respond but no words came out of her mouth. **Was something like that really okay?** But the demoness wasn't finished yet._

_"You see, dear, I do believe that there are people who just made little mistakes and can easily be forgiven. Maybe their loved ones are even waiting for them up there. I believe those deserve that chance, even if I am quite convinced that Heaven might be worse than Hell for them. After all, they would be the worst out of worst there, the trash of the society. Think about it," her face turned from serious to carefree, "but maybe Heaven isn't a place for prejudice and everyone lives happily up there, who am I to say I know? So I think you should continue with this project."_

_"I am sure it is beautiful!" she retorted._

_"...Maybe. But I think I am better off staying here. There is no place for me up there after all." she smiled, the expression showing slight sorrow but also content._

_*End of flashback*_

Back then she didn't know what those words really meant. A person that doesn't deserve Heaven, nor do they wish for it... it wasn't about sinners in general. **It was about (Y/N) Davis herself.**


	4. The Perfect Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are gonna pretend that the Yorkshire Ripper murders happened around the year 1919. I know that the case isn't that old, the guy hasn't even been born yet during that time (far from it actually) but I needed some serial killings in the northern England and none really happened so soon after the Great War (World War I) ended. That, or they weren't recorded. Either way, I find the Yorkshire Ripper killings quite interesting as the man took his inspiration from Jack the Ripper, a notorious murderer in London. So it kinda fitted the theme. I will also have to change some minor details (he was caught for fake number plates and I doubt they would arrest him for that in 1919).  
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter, this one's pretty long.

A slap echoed through the darkened house, closely followed by the crashing of dishes.

"What have I told you, you whore!? Meddling with that neighbour again, will you ever understand that I don't approve of it!?" a man screamed.

A shriek of pain cut through the air and another slap followed closely behind.

"I'm sorry, uncle dearest, I am so sorry! I just- You never arrived home for lunch and I- I thought the food should be of some use at least. I meant no harm, he is nothing to me, I promise!"

... it has been like that for a while now. (Y/N)'s parents died in an accident nine years ago and ever since then, she has been living with her late mother's younger brother, the only family she had left. At first it was all well, they were a happy family but the man has always been one for drinking. A few years into her stay, he started getting violent with her and it only got worse. As she got older, she only got more beautiful and that twisted man wanted all of that beauty for himself... but he couldn't. She was an actress long before she came to him, he couldn't just end her career. But he took everything he could from her, her every _first_ , her every joy and more. And she? Where else would she go? A single young woman in the mids of early 20th century's London wouldn't manage a single day without something terrible happening to her if she didn't have a man to protect her. Where would she go? It was easy. Nowhere... and so she stayed.

"You know I am only doing this for your own good, right?" he asked while gently petting her disheveled hair.

He always lied to her, claiming he just wanted to protect her, that what they were doing was normal. But she was smarter than that. And yet, she stayed.

"Of course..."

She was a liar too, even if it was only so she could save her own skin and that little dignity she had left. A powerless girl left at the mercy of a cruel man who promised her everything good and gave her nothing but pain. And yet, she stayed.

"I love you, (Y/N), never forget it."

To her it was more of a threat than a reassurance.

"I love you too."

That was the biggest lie she has ever said and yet she would repeat it each and every time, convincing him that she really did. That he had her right where he wanted, exactly the obedient little sheep he wished for.

"Good girl."

***

It was the year 1919 and (Y/N) Davis was on her way to a reharsal. Oh yes, the theatre, it was the only place where she could feel free, without the prying eyes of a monster watching her every move. She could laugh with anyone, smile at the charming fellows who tipped their hats towards her when they passed by, even kiss someone without the disgust and pain lacing her lips. Why? Because she could claim it was all an act, a part of the play, it was her job! Funny, how that same job taught her how to fake her affection for that abomination. Still, that was probably the reason she was still alive.

She made a mistake the day before, gave some of her homemade pie to the neighbour because she couldn't eat it all alone. She so naively believed that her uncle wouldn't find out, that it wouldn't matter because she would have to throw it out anyway, if she didn't give it away... And the man living next door was such a sweetheart. He would sometimes hide flowers by her window and smile at her when their eyes met. How could she not return his kindness? And yet, she was punished for it anyway, because that cruel man she lived with didn't want to share her with anyone. The neighbour even said that the pie was the best thing he has ever tasted, it made her stomach fill up with butterflies because of how genuine he sounded. It was the first time she has heard such a praise without the sick sweetness that promised another painful night in bed, when she would have to blank out her mind so she'd remember nothing the next morning... The neighbour's words were pure, like the rays of the sun.

She kicked a pebble with a frown plastered on her face. It just wasn't fair, why should she remain chained to that- that animal!? Has she done something to deserve it? No, that was impossible, she has been going to church reguralry, never sinned, she even offered her kindness to others whenever she had the chance. It wasn't like she did it to gain something either, it just was the right thing to do. Why was God not saving her from that hell, why did he not give her a way out? Did he forget her perhaps? Forsake her? For what? Was it because she allowed Sebastian to take advantage of her, to stain her body with his own sins? Or because she agreed to help him in his job once he found out she had a talent for figuring things out? Why was the only thing she couldn't figure out her very own life?

She sighed heavily. No, it wasn't like she didn't know, she just didn't want to admit it. So many saints died tortured but the reward would be waiting only after death. Even if the life on earth was worse than hell itself, she just had to be patient and accept her fate, that was what she had been taught. So why did it sound like utter bullshit, has been that way ever since she was old enough to learn how to read? There was no God, no Heaven or Hell, there was just the eternal suffering of life and the worst thing was, it just simply _wasn't_ fair. Some were born lucky, some were not, that was all there was to it. But she hated that fact. She didn't want to be punished for nothing and let him get everything even tho he didn't deserve it, maybe that was why she still somehow clinged to her faith. In a vain hope that maybe she was wrong, maybe there really was a life after death and she could be happy there. She wouldn't fuck that up for herself, ever... that was what she always said, and yet there was a plan in her head that would soon be a realized and would doom her to eternity in Hell.

"Hello, mademoiselle Davis." sounded a mischievous voice and she lifted up her head.

"Why hello, sir Harrington, how lovely to run into you." she smiled back warmly, no traces of her inner turmoil visible.

"Likewise, miss Davis."

"So, what brings you to this particular part of London? I haven't seen you for a while, actually ever since our last case together." she offered him a grin.

The man was sir Alexander Harrington - a nice fellow from the police force that often helped in the cases that were asigned to her uncle and, indirectly, to her. While he never saw through the charade of a happy family she put on in public with Sebastian, he has always been good to her and never judged her for being a woman in the typically male line of work. He also attended her plays on occasion and always praised her talent afterwards.

"Oh, I just returned from up north after helping with the Ripper case in Yorkshire. To be honest, I cannot even belive that someone would be sick enough to choose Jack the Ripper as his role model! I suppose you have already heard something about it..?"

"Oh yes, of course, it has caused quite an uproar in The Times! Prostitutes being murdered all around the red-light districts in West Yorkshire, it makes the people rather wary. You never know when he is going to switch his focus from them to women in general." she answered.

Of course, she was very well aware of the murderer. The Times latched onto the killings rather quickly, because they were so similar to the London terror in 1888 when Jack the Ripper mercilessly tore apart so many women. In fact, they were so invested in it that an article about the man being found was released only a day after it happened. He was named Peter William Sutcliffe and if it wasn't for the police arresting him because of a petty crime, he would probably still be running free. Only after he has been aprehended did they figure out that he was actually the notorious Yorkshire Ripper. (Y/N), however, was quite interested in what Harrington had to say about it so she pretended to know only the basic details.

"So do tell me, sir Harrington, how did you manage to catch him?" she asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked, my dear! You see, the Yorkshire branch of Scotland Yard really needs to be reinforced. There aren't many of them and most of them are quite clueless anyway! Picture this, we caught a man, who had been interrogated on the Ripper case countless time, mind you, for highjacking a carriage. Would you believe the nerve of that fellow? But they didn't even think of asking him about the murders again, even after it was obvious that he was capable of at least _some_ crime. So I stepped in. And would you look at that, after a bit he admitted to it!"

"Oh my, how lovely you were there to step in!" she grinned at him.

"Of course! You see, he actually did kill some women that weren't prostitutes, he was a danger to many."

Now that came as a suprise. The Times probably wanted him to resemble Jack so much that they left out that little detail. Either that or they didn't want to cause too much panic. Anyway, she was glad to have learnt something new about him. Now, one may be curious why she was so interested in the subject... they would never know.

***

She frowned at the little bottle in her hands and clenched her teeth. The woman just left but there was guarantee she wouldn't come back soon. This was the downside of sneaking into a stranger's house, she knew nothing about her. Only that she lived alone, she found that out by reading her nameplate that clearly read only her name. Finally, the lid gave out under the pressure and the bottle opened with a soft click. Just a few drops were enough, she's read it in the university library, and so she poured a little bit of liquid from her own container into the syrup bottle. She closed it again and shook it a little. She could already see the tiny crystals forming and falling to the bottom. Now she would just have to wait. Carefully she left the house and locked the door using the the lockpicking kit that helped her get in. No one would know.

***

It was already dark and Sebastian was lying alone on his bed, covered only by a blanket. She sneered in disgust. He was always so rough with her, not listening to her painful sobs... She told him ' _no_ ', she told him so many times that she didn't want any of this... But whenever she protested, it would be even worse. He would beat her while sliding in and out of her, bash her head against the wall when she struggled. And so, eventually, she just gave up. She stopped defending herself, let him do whatever he wanted with her body and in return, it wouldn't be as terrible as it could be. At least she wouldn't be blacking out because of pure pain both physical and mental.

Now, she could finally start working on paying him back in full. Standing up and walking was difficult, she was still really sore but after all those years of enduring it, she bit down the feeling. She had to do this, she had to do it _now,_ when only she could confirm or deny his alibi. So she quickly cleaned herself and slipped on some clothes, stealthily sneaking out of the house. It was dark outside, the lamps were dim and most of the city was asleep. Her mind was at ease, knowing that the ammount of morphine Sebastian unknowingly drank along with his whisky would be more than enough to knock him out for a few hours. Of course, it wouldn't be strange for him, he often passed out from drinking too much. It was just to make sure he wouldn't wake up to find her gone.

She tugged his coat closer to her body and hung her head down so her face would be covered by the hat she wore. If anyone was to see her by a chance, they would think it was her uncle. Which was perfect.

***

_He did it again tonight, took away all my dignity to indulge himself in the twisted pleasure of taking my body. I feel violated, rightfully so, because on those nights he treats me like some sort of a prostitute. I wish my parents were still alive, I would have never had to move in with him if they never died. Maybe I would have been married by now, happy with a husband, maybe even a child. Yet here I am, crying my heart out in the bedroom upstairs while the monster is God knows where. I do not have a husband nor a lover, I am a single woman even when I know many would love to go have tea with me and then proceed to a relationship. I have been asked countless times by the charming fellows from my theatre, yet the fear of a punishment always forces me to refuse their tempting offers._

_I wish I could fall it love like a normal girl, cook food for my dearest and hear his praises. He doesn't understand that cooking is such a passion of mine, he never appreciates it. All I get are honey-laced words that only mean I will be losing another piece of my dignity again tonight. I hate it, I wish I could die but I cannot take my own life, as that is wrong in God's eyes. I wish I was a woman in Yorkshire when Sutcliffe was still roaming free, maybe he would have saved me from this suffering._

_I wonder where the monster I live with goes as of late. I sometimes notice him leaving after violating me, disappearing in the dark streets. I think he is not aware I know. Is he visiting women perhaps? I am not jealous, God no, I would do anything to make him forget me... But I pity them if that is the case. I wonder, is he as forceful with them as he is with me? Does he also tell them he loves them? Or is he gentle? No, I doubt he is even capable of that... Still, I hope he is not hurting them like he does to me. No one deserves this._

From the diary no.3 of (Y/N) Davis

October 14th 1919

***

"Charlotte, can I ask something of you?" she asked softly, almost as if she was expecting her friend to decline.

"Of course, you can count on me, (Y/N)." the bubbly woman smiled back at her.

She knew of her struggles, everything she has been enduring at home, and she always gave her a shoulder to cry on.

"You know that I am working on the Death-trap case, right?"

It was more of a statement than a question. Her friend nodded.

"It is a really dangerous job and I- I feel like I might die at some point. The closer we are to the culprit, the more tempting it will be for them to try and get rid of the detectives."

"What-"

"Wait, hear me out. If I die, no matter by what circumstances, I want you to give this letter to officer Alexander Harrington. No one else. And do not, _ever_ , tell my uncle about it. Can I count on you?"

She was met with another nod and a reassurance that she wouldn't die. Oh, how wrong Charlotte Milton was. But the moment she took the letter out of (Y/N)'s hands, the gears were already set in motion and nothing would stop them. She didn't know that this was the final piece of puzzle that had to be prepared before the grand finale. She was only concerned for her friend.

"Say, is it really only because of the case?"

She suspected that things might have gotten worse in the Davis household, to the point where the young actress would be worried for her own life. The (H/C) haired girl only smiled at her bitterly.

"You know it is not."

***

They were all standing backstage, waiting for the final rehersal to begin. This was the last shot they had at perfecting the performance - the premiere was tomorrow. Charlotte was subtly watching (Y/N) as she took off her jacket, only to reveal dark blue and purple bruises going up the whole lenght of her arms and probably even further under the clothing. A short cut was visible under her left eye, the blood only crusted, indicating that it was rather fresh. She felt terrible for her friend, never being able to help her in the horrifying situation she was in. She could only observe from the sidelines as the beautiful woman grew thinner, sadder, more melancholic and overall weaker. It was obvious in her eyes... The 25 years old (Y/N) Davis didn't have much of her life left anymore. 

At least not if she stayed. On that day she decided that she would help the actress get away. It didn't matter that she would lose her prestigeous job in The Globe, with her talent and beauty it would be easy to become a part of any theatre she wanted. She had to leave London behind and move far, far away from the man that has caused her so much suffering. And even if they were to never see each other again, she would be finally capable of sleeping peacefully, knowing that her friend was safe out there. She'd find love, get married, enjoy the peak of her career and maybe even start a family. Yes, she wanted that life for her, she deserved it.

(E/C) eyes turned to her and red lips stretched into a smile. At one point,it used to be genuine when she smiled, it would light up the whole room... but no longer did her eyes hold the spark of youghtful joy in them, no longer could she smile without faking it. Because she hasn't been happy for years.

"Hello, Charlotte." she made her way over to her.

Milton smiled at her happily, knowing that she had good news for her and would tell her soon. She just had to discuss it with her husband but they would be sending her away in a matter of days!

"Hey, (Y/N)" she grinned cheerfully.

The woman looked taken aback by it but didn't comment. She shuffled on her feet and looked shyly to the ground.

"I know I always ask you for favours but... could I stay at your place tonight?" before Charlotte even opened her mouth, she continued, "You see, I really want to look as good as I can for the premiere! But if I go home, I'll just get new bruises and wounds... it would be nice if they got the chance to heal, at least a little."

She hugged the (H/C) haired girl and whispered into her ear: "Of course you can."

***

She was walking towards the stage, dressed in a beautiful gown. Tonight was to be the greatest performance of her career, one that would blow the spectators' minds and forever remain imprinted in their memories, an unforgettable experience. She was an entertainer, a person that performs for the enjoyment of others, a person that can become anyone she wants, she was an actress. And tonight, she was putting on the show of a lifetime.

It was a beautiful night on 1st of April of 1923 and (Y/N) Davis, a famous young actress of the kingdom of Great Britain, set her high heel clad foot onto the wooden tiles of the stage, she called the world, with a soft 'click' and an applause ripped through the air at her elegant entrance. A beautiful smile lit up her face as her eyes strayed to the audience only for a second. All eyes were on her, they loved her, adored her, so many of them would do _anything_ for her. Life was beautiful at that moment, she wanted to laugh from the pure joy she was feeling. This was everything her life was leading up to, her final act that would ensure her sweet revenge, her supreme victory. She would not disappoint them, they would be leaving the theatre stunned at her peak performance, she was sure of it. Pride swelled in her heart. At that moment, with wounds and bruises hidden under a thick layer of makeup, she was perfect.

She recalled her life up until this point. She played her first big role when she was only 7 and from there, the offers just kept coming. She was an amazing actress, she could become anyone they wanted and make it seem so real that the audience was convinced she's lived her whole life as her role. Many people in the country knew her name, her face, her plays... She was beautiful, many men wanted her but she could have no one. No, she could only be herself, she could only love, when she was performing for the masses. Because the monster could never stop her there, there was nothing he could do to destroy the world upon the stage. He didn't deserve her, she belonged only to herself. He was supposed to be only a background character, a person that didn't have it in his future to be remembered through the history. But no matter how much she didn't like it, he was. But at least he would be remembered as a monster, the abomination he was and worse. She, on the other hand, would be loved even when she was gone. Why? Because she was just that good of an actress. Not only that, she would heroically lay down her own life to solve the so called mystery murders in the most tragic fashion. In the public's eyes, she would be perfect.

And tonight's play would be the peak of it all, the night when she would firmly grasp greatness in her palm and never let it go. The night when she would become so much more than Sebastian Davis, she would be the saint and he, the devil, just the way it should be. Tonight would be the night she became a legend, the biggest moment of the play she called life. The tragedy in which she was the main role.

***

This was the moment of truth, the play was coming to an end and this was her last scene. The people sitting in front of her were at the edge of their seats, eager to see what would happen now. Of course, everyone knew the famous ending, but how would it look with the young star of London playing Juliet's role? She had them hooked, they watched her every move as she moved her eyes back to Romeo lying dead after Friar Lawrence left the stage. This was it, this was the climax everyone was waiting for, this was her moment in history.

"What’s here? A cup closed in my true love’s hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end.— O churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after! I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative," she kissed him tenderly, a kiss that felt so much more real than the ones she was used to from home, even tho it was all just an act, "Thy lips are warm!"

She let hot tears fall from her eyes as new characters entered into the scene. A single sentence was enough to make her head whip up in the direction of the noise, a panicked look in her wide (E/C) eyes.

"Yea, noise? Then I’ll be brief. O, happy dagger, this is thy sheath. There rust, and let me die!" she exclaimed and lifted the weapon above her head.

It was supposed to be a prop, a knife that retracts its blade into the handle and hurts no one. Nobody knew of the switch that happened backstage during her very vocal fight with her uncle. He came there before the play started, only to scream at her for not coming home the night before. Of course, now everyone knew he visited the place and no one noticed that it was, in fact, her who swapped the prop for a real weapon with Sebastian's fingerprints on it. So simple it was, yet so devious.

She brought the blade down and the cool steel dug deep into her chest. She didn't hold in the painful whimper that escaped her lips and she fell next to the lying Romeo, slightly twitching. This was her perfect performance, this was the climax, this was the end of the play where Juliet takes her own life in the name of love. She did it exactly how she was supposed to, there wasn't a single mistake. If she didn't have to stay in character, she would smirk at how everything went exactly how she'd wanted it to. She would smirk, if only her life wasn't seeping out of her body at a rapid pace, not leaving any strenght for such a thing. The piano backstage finished playing the dramatically ominous song that accompanied her ever since she opened her eyes and the man next to her stayed unmoving.

A thunderous applause rang through the whole theatre to pay respect to her glorious act... But something was wrong, because Romeo could feel something warm on his hand, something that wasn't supposed to be there. He squinted his eyes open... and a terrified gasp left his mouth as he broke out of character and shot up. Her skin has gone pale and a small pool of blood was forming next to her chest, red staining her white gown. Her lips were stained with crimson color that was far too liquidy to be her lipstick. Her eyes were dulling as she gazed up at him, probably too weak to even utter a single word. Her lips parted and a single red drop hit the wooden tiles, striking a terrible feeling of dread in him.

"(Y/N)?" he asked in a strained voice.

The applause started dying out as the spectators watched the strange scene on the stage. It was making them all uneasy, how the actor completely disregarded the fact that he was supposed to play dead, how a fear stricken look took over his face.

"(Y/N)!!!" he screamed and scrambled closer.

He turned her body over to be lying on her back but the knife didn't fall to the floor with the blade retracted as it was supposed to. It stayed lodged in her chest, sticking out in the direction of heaven as more blood painted her skin. He was panicking, how was this possible? This was supposed to be a fake knife, one that couldn't hurt a fly. Gasps and whimpering filled the room as the guests started catching on to what was happening. A woman fainted, a man ran off to vomit at the side.

"A doctor! Is anyone here a doctor!? PLEASE!!" the actor screamed as he watched the light leave her eyes.

It was the same as all the murders before. A killing that looks like an accident or a suicide, that was what happened when someone got caught up in the London Death-trap. Now, (Y/N) Davis became the next victim, dying on the stage where she was acting in a play where her death was supposed to be fake. His eyes were full of tears as he tried to think of a way to save her. But it was too late. Her eyes went dull and all tension left her fragile body as she went limp. 

If she wasn't in character, she would smirk. This was her peak performace, the moment which would write her name on an eternal slate of important people in history and the instant, which would doom Sebastian Davis's life to be shattered into pieces. A tear slipped down her cheek, filled with pride and joy but to everyone, it seemed as if she was crying of sadness and pain. She would be the last victim of the murderer who would be caught soon enough, even if it wasn't really him. A rising star losing its light way too soon, blown out by a man she'd always supported in his work. The perfect story, the perfect performance, the perfect murder, the perfect revenge, the perfect lie, she was the center of it all. They would never truly know how it all happened, who switched the knives and orchestrated her death, they would all mourn for her and forever love her. 

She died on the stage, the only place she considered her home, and as she was dying, only she knew she was a terrible sinner. In their eyes, she would be the angel and him the demon, when in reality, they were both despicable. (Y/N) Davis died satisfied, wishing for nothing more in life, leaving the world without a single regret. She felt bad for all the people she killed, yes, but they would die sooner or later, that was the fate of men. So what would be changed if they were gone a little sooner? She wasn't crazy enough to think they would appreciate it but she simply couldn't care less. They were needed in her game of chess and so she used them, there was nothing else to it. 

Her body was lying cold on the wooden tiles, blood smeared all around as her lifeless eyes stared up at the stage lights. People were crying, screaming... and she was finally at peace. In this single moment in her life, the instant of her own death, her life seemed perfect.

***

The demoness woke up, startled. How long has it been since she's recalled her mortal life? Oh well, it was probably caused by the fact that she revealed some of her secrets to the hotel staff. Would Charlie kick her out after learning of her crimes..? If she did, it would be rather sad but she couldn't bring herself to care quite enough. After all, she was happy down here in Hell, she regretted nothing and finally could live a life without the burdens she'd carried while alive. Still, she liked the Happy Hotel, it would be saddening to leave it behind. She could finally enjoy her passions in here, being a cook and having others enjoy her culinary creations. She didn't want to worry about her past.

A bloody scene flashed through her mind, it made her face twist into a cruel smile.

**Oh, how she enjoyed nailing Sebastian Davis to a cross when she found him in Hell**.


	5. The Red Clad Lad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song sung in this chapter is 'I Am a Poor Wayfaring Stranger' - the 1917 movie version. I know the song originates from America but I am sure that even someone in Britain could know it. I love it quite a lot and it fitted the story, both with lyrics and melody. link is here: https://youtu.be/fp7mdSMNQB0

Charlie couldn't sleep that night, thoughts of (Y/N)'s crimes floating in her mind, denying her the rest she craved. Was it really possible that the kind and sweet cook of the Happy Hotel was such a cold-blooded creature, that she was capable of killing total strangers only to achieve her goals? They could have had families, people that would miss them dearly... and yet it seemed as if she had to sympathy for them. How? How was this even possible? She would fret over the smallest cut on Charlie's finger, always take care of Angel Dust when he was feeling down, but she didn't give a damn about more than a hundred people she mercilessly ended. She knew that the ravenette was a hard nut to crack, always being ever so enigmatic, but this was the biggest mystery about her yet.

At least now she understood how her father could be so friendly with the soft spoken demoness. After all, she took the term " _wolf in sheep's clothing"_ to a whole another level and probably had so much blood on her hands that she could flood the hotel with it. Of course the king of Hell would get along with someone so cruel and heartless, they could probably relate to each other on a very personal level. It came as a suprise that she wasn't an Overlord. And still, it didn't make sense. The cook of the Happy Hotel was far from being a heartless monster, the warmth she's spread all around with her kind smiles and friendly words was as real as it could get. She wasn't a fake, she wasn't acting, she genuinely cared about everyone in the hotel, even the notorious Radio Demon that took pleasure in annoying her.

She made up her mind to ask her personally. Sure, she might not answer, she might even get angry but she had to at least try. Maybe she just didn't want to spill her whole livestory to them but could answer to a single simple question. It was strange, really, how she lived in a house filled with criminals and it still felt like home. Speaking of the residents, was it a serial killer thing to enjoy cooking? From what she's heard, (Y/N)'s main job was acting, not being a chef, and yet her culinary skills were out of this world. While Alastor wasn't as good as her, his cooking was delicious as well, even tho he used to be a radio host. The thought made her smile slightly. They weren't as bad as the world might think, they didn't always let their crimes define them. There was some softness beneath the cold shell of ice encasing their inhuman bodies. With that she finally fell asleep, head finally free of the worries flashing in front of her closed eyes.

***

When the princess of Hell woke up, a sweet smell filled her nose. The morning was just like any other in the Happy Hotel, the delicious aroma of morning tea and coffee mixing together with the unmistakable scent of pancakes. The silky accented voice could be heard singing softly downstairs, much different from her usual humming. Afraid that her presence might disturb the song, Charlie tiptoed to her bedroom's door and cracked it open. The sound got louder but she was unnoticed, still on a whole another floor than the kitchen.

" _-Yet there's no sickness, toil, nor danger  
In that bright land to which I go  
  
I'm going there to see my Father  
I'm going there, no more to roam  
I'm only going over Jordan  
I'm only going over home_"

It sounded so sad and melancholic, so reminiscent of something that was already gone. And yet, there was some sort of hope in it, as if it came true in some way. She recognized that song, long ago a soldier in Hell sung it as he was walking into the distance far behind the city. What he was seeking, no one knew. She remembered that it contained a verse about redemption and God, it was a song of people who believed there was a better place waiting for them one day. It wasn't fit for Hell. And still, it somehow went well with (Y/N), because she always seemed out of place here too. Even if she actually belonged there.

The hopefull verse never sounded tho, only a repetition of the chorus and that was it. After that it all turned back into soft humming, as if words have never actually formed in the first place. With a sigh Charlie got dressed and left her room just as the brass bell rung through the hotel, calling everyone to the dining room for breakfast. She skipped down the stairs and walked in. It was as if the events of last night were only a hazy memory, a halucination, because all malice was gone from the cook's face and only her ever so gentle demeanor remained.

"Good morning, Charlie." the ravenette greeted her right as she walked out of the kitchen, a plate filled with pancakes balancing on her hand, the other holding a teapot.

"Morning!" she chirped.

So what if the cook was a fearsome killer, this was Hell for Lucifer's sake! What did it matter that she was evil, let's be real, she was still probably better than many. The revelation from last night wouldn't ruin a wonderful breakfast nor the loving atmosphere of the hotel. With that she smiled widely at (Y/N) and sat down on her respective chair, waiting for the others to arrive. Soon enough, loud clicking of dress shoes indicated the arrival of the hotel's very own Radio Demon. The static crackled in the air, filling it with its slightly tickling presence as he locked his eyes onto the pretty British lady. She just smiled at him teasingly.

"How rude, Alastor, staring at me first thing in the morning without even a proper greeting."

It slightly suprised him how relaxed she was. To be honest, it seemed as if she was even more at ease than usually... maybe telling her secret to others took a weight off of her shoulders? Interesting. Still, now wasn't the time to ponder such things, his reputation of a perfect gentleman would suffer a blow if he didn't answer her soon.

"Oh my, how rude indeed! But can I help it when I see such a lovely lady in the room? Would it not be a crime to just disregard your beauty?" he shamelessly flirted with a silly grin on his face, "But you are right, accept my sincerest apologies! _Good morning, my dear_."

While her expression never faltered, it was quite easy to notice the faint pink that rushed into her cheeks. Her heartbeat faltered a little, suprised at his sweet-talking so early in the morning. He smirked internally, celebrating his tiny victory of getting a reaction out of her. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. The woman had to cough into her fist before looking back at him, face still flushed after his compliment.

"Charming as always, I see. It comes as a suprise that you do not have every dame in the Pentagram city falling for you." she weakly tried to return the blow and fluster him this time around, but it was pointless.

After all, Alastor was more than ready for her trying to turn the card and actually hoped for it because he had the perfect retort ready.

"Why, I am delighted to hear that! Although I am afraid not too many ladies in Hell favor an old-fashioned gentleman such as myself, it is enough for me to know that you fancy it." he grinned slyly.

Charlie could only watch in wonder as the ever so white skin of their cook caught on an even stronger hue of crimson, coloring her cheeks like apples, closely resembling her own. The smile was frozen on (Y/N)'s lipstick painted lips as she stared at the deer demon with widened eyes. Did he really just- No, she couldn't think about it, no way, no way. The only thing she could do was ignore his comment, set the teapot and pancakes on the table and silently take her seat, waiting for the rest to arrive. It didn't take long.

"What happened to you, toots? You look like a tomato!" sounded the amused snort of Angel Dust.

Usually she would be glad to see him, right now it was just plain annoying. She was trying to deal with that damn heat in her cheeks, she needed some peace to do so! To be completely honest, she didn't even understand why she was so flustered by the Radio Demon's shenanigans. So many men have flirted with her during her life on Earth and even in afterlife and she was rather good at disregarding it. Sure, it was mostly because Sebastian would have had her head if she showed affection to anyone but him... that included blushing at compliments recieved from men. But still!

It must have been because of how amazingly fun and charming the red clad lad was. Of course, she knew he did many things just to annoy her and make her uncomfortable, like invading her personal space and all that. But even if he did that, there was never any true malicious intent behind it. She has always been wary of physical contact because of her experiences but that was all there was to it. He never layed his hands on her in an inappropriate way, never forced her into anything, hell he never even tried it. He was just like a curious but mischevous boy that found something interesting to observe, it was actually a little endearing. She would die the second time before letting him know that tho.

Soon enough, everyone came into the dining room and sat down. It was the signal for the cook to pour them all some tea before they started eating, it has become a little tradition for them. She stood up and lifted the teapot, its contents still hot but no enough to burn her. One by one, she filled up the pocelain teacups with the pleasingly smelling reddish brown liquid, smiling at the hotel's residents as she handed them out.

"Today we have darjeeling, a quality black tea made in India!" she said proudly.

She always liked to introduce the different types of tea to them, even when she was the only one who could really tell them apart. Still, they always listened, knowing that it made her happy. Lastly she turned to Alastor and asked him the usual question.

"I do not suppose you would fancy a cup, Alastor?"

"As kind as it of you to always offer, my dear, I really do not enjoy your tea. Or tea in general." he shrugged his shoulders.

She only offered him a smile as she took his charcoal and red porcelain cup and filled it with black coffee from a pot that appeared in her hand at the snap of her fingers.

"Such a shame, if it wasn't for your dislike of such an amazing beverage and that American accent, you would have been the epitome of a perfect London gentleman." she sighed with a chuckle.

She handed him his coffee and sat back down. A staticky laugh echoed through the room as the Radio Demon loudly expressed his amusement.

"Spoken like a true Englishwoman!" he exclaimed in between the laughs.

She didn't know whether he was mocking her or if it was just an observation but it didn't really matter. She was just glad that the tension, that filled her after his flirting, was finally gone, replaced by the merry atmosphere of a shared meal. Sure, he stated how much of an American he was, yet she never failed to notice him swiftly reaching for the traditional English breakfast she's continued preparing everyday only for him, even tho no one else enjoyed it much.

***

Finally she managed to find a moment when (Y/N) was alone. Charlie ran up to the black-horned woman and quickly dragged her into her room, slamming the door behind them.

"W-What is the matter, Charlie?" she stuttered, suprised.

"I need to ask you something!" said the princess with her cheeks puffed out in an adorable attempt to look menacing.

"Ask away then." the cook giggled.

"You see, yesterday Alastor told me all he knew about the London Death-trap... And after that we did our best to figure out what really went down. But I still can't believe you would kill so many people in cold blood, you are such a nice person! So tell me, did you really not feel bad at all?"

The ravenette stared at her for a moment... it was silent and Charlie was almost convinced there would be no answer but then a humorless chuckle rung through the air like the chime of an off tuned bell. (E/C) eyes glinted, glassy from the tears there weren't even close to being shed and her mouth pulled up into the bitterest of smiles.

"Feel bad?" she asked amusedly and melancholically at the same time, "I felt bad for every single life I've taken exept for the single one that came only after I was gone! Those people had families, children, parents, people that loved them and I tore it all away from them just because of my selfish wishes."

"Then why!? Why would you do something so horrible if you hated it?"

It didn't make sense, it didn't make sense _at all_! Why would she kill so many if she didn't actually enjoy it, at least the tiniest bit? No one forced her to do it, if she wanted to get rid of her uncle, she could have just killed him and none of her victims would have had to die,. And yet she chose the bigger sin over a smaller one.

"It is rather simple, really." she smiled at her but there was no warmth in that expression.

She walked over to Charlie and placed her palm atop her shoulder, leaning in, so her mouth would be right next to her ear.

"It was terrible but it was all worth it in the end. I never killed anyone close to me, I am quite capable of love, but they were just strangers. And if their sacrifice meant I could get that abomination destroyed both inside AND out, there was no reason to choose another solution," the princess was frozen while the icy whisper echoed in her mind, " _if I had to make that choice again, I wouldn't hesitate to choose the same path_. Because, you see, when I was dying... **I was finally happy**."

With that she left the room, leaving the stupefied blonde inside even as the door clicked closed behind her. Of course, she knew that a certain demon has been listening in on them, that was the reason why she decided to whisper the last part. It wasn't like she didn't want him to know, she could care less about that, she just wanted to annoy him a little. Unsuprisingly, the red clad lad didn't even attempt concealing his presence behind the door. He was standing there in his whole impressive height, looking down at her with those shiny crimson irises that never failed to enchant her. How could someone have eyes so strangely pretty? His ever-present grin seemed to have grown wider at the sight of her as he practically bounced over to her side, shoes click-clacking againt the floor.

"You know, it isn't the politest of things to spy on conversations that don't involve you, Alastor." she looked at him from the side of her eye.

"Oh, but I do love digging in business that is not my own!" he stated cheerfully.

It actually seemed that he was rather proud of that fact. Then again, it did make sense as he was a radio host and a news bringer.

"Lovely..." she uttered quietly, sure he wouldn't hear it.

Oh, how wrong she was. His ears perked up at the top of his head as he bent his body lower so she wouldn't have to strain her nect so much in her attempts to look him in the face. While all he was met with was a raised eyebrow and a small smile, he was internally celebrating. Now he could elicit another entertaining reaction out of her! Oh man, life in the hotel was so much more fun now that she started talking about herself a little bit more.

"You know, darling, you really should consider others' powers before assuming things about them." he smirked.

Clueless, her eyebrows furrowed as she gazed up at him.

"Whatever could you mean by that?" she asked suspiciously.

The demon only pointed to his ears with a shit eating grin and watched her eyes glint in realization.

"My ears are rather extraordinary, you see! Whispering lowly in someone's ear is not going to stop me from hearing it, I can even catch your heartbeat if I concentrate."

She didn't go pale nor red like he expected her to, he just saw the corner of her eye twitch as if something didn't go her way. Let's be real, it really didn't. Still, it was _something_. But he wanted more, he wanted her to blush like she did at breakfast. It was oh so adorable when she looked away from him with nothing to say, her white skin going cherry red in a matter of seconds. He didn't even know it was possible for someone so pale to blush so dark, but he liked it. And he wanted to see it again. And so he, looked at her with half lidded eyes and lowly added: "But you can whisper all you want, my dear, I don't mind. It is like music to my ears."

The reaction was immediate, her face exploded in color and her wide eyes quickly left his. She glared down at her feet, unable to find any smart retort in her state of confusion. He knew she didn't expect him to flirt with her, he wasn't really one for constantly showering someone with compliments. Ha, there you go, little actress! She couldn't read him so effortlessly anymore, while he got a glimpse of her more easily now. One point to Alastor! Suddenly a voice cut through the flustered silence, one that suprised him with how collected it was. He looked at her only to see that lovely color gone, replaced by the cold white once more.

"If I didn't know any better, I would assume you are trying to paint me red to match your color scheme, Alastor." she smirked and walked away, leaving him rendered speechless in the hallway.

She failed to notice his cheeks go pale pink at her statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll, so many updates! I hope you are enjoying the story even tho my updating is random as hell.  
> (Whoops, forgot to name the chapter when I posted it. Guess I was way too tired. Anyway, It's fixed now.)


	6. Blood On The Walls

When she opened her eyes, all she could see was red. It was strange, really, she could have sworn she killed herself, but she felt more than alive. And yet, it was obvious that this wasn't The Globe nor any other theatre in London... or anywhere for that matter. How could the woman be so certain? Simple, the feeling of tiles beneath her body was one she could tell apart from anything by heart and it was more than obvious that she wasn't laying on the lovely wooden flooring. No, it was hard stone, maybe even asphalt or concrete.

(Y/N) blinked a few times as if to get used to the unusually dim lighing. Her whole body ached but the pain was much less severe than what she's been used to. Actually, it only felt as if she fell down and hit her back pretty hard, it was like a bug bite after all she has endured in her life. She came to the conclusion that it probably wasn't the best idea to stay sprawled out on the ground, no matter where the hell she was. There was no telling when something, or someone, dangerous came her way.

With a groan she sat up, her back sore and bruised. The place where she found herself was a simple road in the middle of a field, no person in sight nor a carriage or a car speeding by. But how could she be outside? The sky was not supposed to be blood red, swimming with smokey clouds that ominously loomed above her head! She gazed up again, trying to find the reason for such a color to take the heavens over, but her eyes halted their jurney when they landed on a big circle hung up in the air. She would have called it the sun, if only it wasn't crimson just like the space around, a black pentagram painted over it.

"I must be dreaming." she whispered to herself.

But not even in her wildest fantasies did the world take on such a form. She has always been a realist, doubting even the existence of God, as well and Heaven and Hell, she saw the world for what it was. A cruel place that doesn't differentiate between right and wrong, lacks any shape of justice or karma and just lets the strong take while the weak wilt away. That was all there was to it. She liked the stars but never wished upon a falling one because in reality, it was just a piece of rock burning away. That was what kind of person she was.

And yet, when she stared into the distance, she spotted a city filled with tall buildings and neon lights, very American in her opinion. This couldn't have been a dream, she liked the conservative towns of Britain. She got up to her feet and looked down on herself. She was still dressed in that white gown she had on during the Romeo and Juliet performance, but there was no hole or blood indicating she has died, or even stabbed herself for that matter. An uncomfortable feeling of dread started settling in her stomach. Why was there no wound? She was absolutely sure she dug the blade right into her heart, she saw the people running around, screaming... No, there was no way this was what she thought it was! That place did not exist. Still, now she could clearly see her bare arms, free of any bruises or cuts but also of makeup. Her skin was deathly pale, maybe even white, it was hard to tell in the red lighting, and her nails have turned black and sharp.

"W-What is this!?" she hissed quietly even tho there was no one to hear her.

She didn't want to attract any attention. She wanted to say that this was not her body, that something terrible must have happened, but even over the changes she could still recognize herself. Those were the same arms and hands that she's always had, but for some reason they have been drastically changed. After pulling the dress up, she confirmed that her legs have also gained that chalk white shade, looking even more snowy than her clothing. But how was this possible? What were the odds of life existing after death? And if this wasn't some twisted dream... did this mean she was in _Hell_?

She hung her head low, completely overwhelmed, only for inky black locks to fall in front of her face. Great, not even her hair was the same color anymore. What else has changed? Did she even look like herself still? She brought her hands to her face, careful not to scratch the delicate skin with her newly acquired claws. The structure seemed the same as it used to be... that was what she thought until her fingers reached her forehead, only to be met with a cold hard surface. Frantically she circled the two _things_ that sprouted out of her skull, feeling them all the way up to the sharp point. They were horns, long and rought to the touch like those of a gazelle, completely unnatural for a human. But was she even human anymore? She was dead for God's sake, there wasn't anything human about standing after one has been stabbed in the heart.

With a heavy sigh, she started walking down the deserted road in the direction of the city. As it came closer into view, she could recognize a big neon sign that stood over the road before it even passed by the first house.

**WELCOME TO HELL**

Oh, so she was welcome here? _Lovely_. To be honest she was neither happy or disappointed to be still (sort of) alive, just confused. After all, she died with no regrets, her life has been fixed in her last moments, making sure that she would never see her uncle again and he would die with his life as destroyed as it could be. That was all she wished for, there was nothing left for her up there.

But maybe, just maybe, she could start a new life here. With a clean slate, where no one would know who she has been before, there would be no Sebastian Davis to take away her joy and freedom. She could finally live a life without violence because there was no more reason for her to kill others, she could find happiness here. Yes, that was it, for many it may be horrible but for her, it seemed like a second chance at life. The one she always so desperately wanted, the one where she could live the way she wished to, not the one she was forced into by the evil circumstances. Everyone here has probably sinned terribly, she would be just another face in the crowd. A smile lit up her face as she realized this.

And like that, she passed through the gates of the Pentagram city, the place where she would start anew.

***

"Say, doll, you look new around here~" slurred a creature that appeared next to her.

It had the general structure of a tall broad-shouldered man but its head resembled a reptile more than anythng else. It seemed that everyone here became some kind of a monster, or maybe she should call it a _demon_. She has examined her own visage in a shop window, finding her skin snow white with hair and horns obsidian black in contrast. The more she looked around, the more she felt out of place with her looks. Not many demons looked so human, most of them having even limbs or features of their faces adapted to their new beastly image. Not only that, her pristine white dress attracted many eyes by its innocent beauty, modestly covering her body. From what she has seen, most women around here went more for the... hooker type of look.

"Oh yes, my dear sir, I have actually just arrived." she answered politely.

"How about I show you around~?" he purred.

Now, the offer was very tempting as she didn't know anything of the place but it was more than obvious what the man actually wanted. She has seen the same look, he had in his eyes, a thousand times before, it was pure lust. She wasn't even sure if he was planning to really show her the city or if he just wanted to lure her away from the main street to do... _ugly things_ to her. And so, with that in mind, she smiled up at him as sweetly as she could and tried to decline his offer.

"As lovely as it is from you to offer such a thing to me, I am afraid I need to be elsewhere at the moment." she chirped.

The sleazy smile fell off of his face as it twisted in badly concealed anger.

"I don't think I made myself clear, lass," he grabbed her forearm roughly, "I am gonna show you how it works around here."

With that he started dragging her into a closeby alleyway, intentions more than obvious. She was terrified, disgusted by how early on such a man arrived. Desperately she tried to think of a way out, meanwhile her back was harshly slammed against the brick wall as the reptile eyed her like a piece of meat. He licked his lips, an action that made her sick to the stomach.

"Oh, Imma enjoy this~ You look like a little pure angel, you fell from heaven?"

It disgusted her. The situation, the man himself, the fact that something like this had to happen so soon. But it couldn't have been helped... Sadly for him, he wasn't her uncle and Hell surely wouldn't miss one of these lowlives if she got rid of him. No, (Y/N) Davis didn't like violence and murder, but she was ready to do anything to make sure her second life went how she wanted it to. No more giving up because of fear, no more accepting abuse just because she had no other choice. If the Bible was correct about Hell, it was a place that didn't care about crimes, no one would judge her for it... nor would they arrest her. There was nothing to fear, she just had to make sure it wouldn't happen often. She would definitely figure it out.

"Perhaps." she answered, her voice laced with honey sweet poison.

He though she was weak, a helpless fawn, a doe that couldn't defend herself in this sort of situation. She looked out of place, she was aware of that, and that was exactly what lured this trash of society to her. Too late, he's made a decision he was sure to regret. Could you even kill someone in Hell? Weren't they all already... well, _dead_? Guess there was only one way to find out.

"I see you've figured out there is no use resisting~" he smirked wickedly and reached out his dirty hand to her dress, ready to tear it off of her body.

It happened in a split of a second, she ducked under his palm and swiped his feet from under him. He fell to the ground, face twisted in rage but he didn't even get the chance to say his last words. She firmly grasped his neck and pressed it to the ground, pulling her other arm back, fingers stretched straight with the sharp nails pointing right at his throat.

"Pleasure meeting you, my kind sir." she spat sarcastically before driving her claws into his flest, piercing an artery. 

The sinner choked on his own blood as it started pooling around him at an alarming rate. (Y/N), on the other hand, only calmly stood up from the writhing animal below her, eyes cold and hateful. She carefully wiped the blood from her hand and face, where it sprayed her, with a handkerchief and tossed it onto the dying body. She smiled humorlessly, voice bitter as she said the last words he would ever hear from her... or anyone for that matter.

"I despise people like you."

***

It has been almost 9 years since then and the pretty demoness was walking back to her little appartment in the more quiet part of Pentagram city. Of course, there was no such thing as complete peace in Hell, but this was a district filled with a different kind of sinners. They weren't violent or vocal about their wrongdoings, they were mostly those who commited way too much fraud or fooled people into things that made them go bankrupt. Sure, they were bad but not anywhere near as bad as it could get around here.

It was only as she was passing by a little playground that she stopped in her tracks. There weren't many playgrounds in Hell, for obvious reasons, not many children went there. Most of the kids around were born there with no way out and they just... kind of got used to it. There was a little girl running around, tears streaming down her face as she frantically looked for something. She was adorable, her skin white with red circles on her cheeks and eyes big, usually probably full of wonder. (Y/N) liked children, they were the only people she never killed in her time alive, because they still had a lot of time before them and couldn't have commited anything that would justify their death. They were so innocent and pure, still blind to the darkness of the world around them. Even if the children of Hell were different, usually rude and bratty, she still kept her fondness for the little rascals. Maybe those were her motherly instincts that she had even without having children herself.

She decided that home could wait and walked over to the playground. The little girl ran over in her direction right as she spotted her, still uncontrollaby crying. The woman crouched down to be on the same level as the little lady and smiled at her softly.

"Say, darling, what happened to you that made you so sad?" she asked gently.

The girl looked up at her from behing her long black lashes and even more tears started falling.

"I- *hic*- I lost my Mama!" she whimpered, "I can't find her anywhere!"

Her heart melted and she pat the blonde's head in reassurment.

"How about I help you find her, sweetie?"

The big black eyes widened in suprise as she gazed up at her hopefully.

"You would really do that, miss?" she smiled weakly, showing off her razor sharp teeth.

"Why of course! Now tell me, young lady, what does your Mother look like? Where have you two gotten separated?" she questioned, carefull not to scare the child into crying again.

"She- She is really pretty! Like you!" that made the demoness blush, "she is reeeeeally tall and has horns even bigger than you do. We were out shopping in town but... then I saw a girl with cotton candy. I-I wanted to ask her where she got it so I could have some too, so I followed her. But then I lost her and when I looked back, I didn't see Mama or Papa or even the street they were on..." she sniffled sadly.

"Aww, don't cry, darling, I am sure we can find her! Actually, there is a shopping street closeby, that must be the one you lost. I will take you there and help you find your parents in the crowd, how about that?"

"Yes!" she jumped at her neck and hugged her tightly, "thank you so much, miss!"

"No problem." she answered with a soft expression.

She got up and offered her hand to the child, which she happily took as to not get separated. They walked through the empty streets, chatting about the girl's parents, but suddenly (Y/N)'s keen ears picked up some shuffling in an alley nearby. She subtly fastened her pace, hoping to get away before anything could happen, but that wasn't enough. A large boar demon stepped in their way, succesfully blocking the path ahead. She looked into the alley next to them but there was no use ducking into it, there were other demons waiting. Even the way back was obstructed by sinners, there was no road they could safely take. She could feel the little blonde tighten her grip on her hand, slightly trembling. She checked over their assailants. They were all dressed in black tuxedos, obviously members of some gang or mafia. But what could they want with her? Neverless, she gave the boar in front of her a charming smile and tried the polite approach.

"Why hello, gentlemen, whatever do I and my little companion owe the pleasure of meeting you?" she asked.

She could feel the eyes of the girl look up at her in wonder, probably confused on how she could remain so calm and collected in the mids of an obvious ambush. The wild pig grinned, seemigly happy with how the events were unraveling.

"Ya see lass, we've been looking for the brat all over the place. You look reasonable enough, hand her over and nothing will happen to ya." he smirked at her.

Disgusting. What could they even want with an innocent child?

"While that sounds tempting, sir, I would very much like to know what your business with the little lady is." she maintained her casual but polite form of speech.

"Ye don't know much, do ya, lass? That," he pointed at the trembling blonde, "is Charlotte Magne, daughter of that ass Lucifer. If we have her, he will gladly surrender his crown to us, I'm sure." the boar grinned wickedly.

Ah, how _smart_... As if the king of Hell couldn't just go and save her. Still, it didn't sit right with her, they could be planning to hurt her. There was no way she would allow any harm to come that little angel's way, she was much too precious.

"What a brilliant plan indeed. And if I refuse?"

He took out a jagged dagger and pointed it at her.

"Then we would be forced to take her by force. Ya wouldn't want that, right lass?"

"Indeed. I guess I have no choice, let me just say my goodbyes to her."

He nodded, thinking he has won. The woman crouched down to Charlotte and pulled the now crying girl into a hug.

"You are gonna sell me out..?" the child whimpered but a comforting hand on her back calmed her down a little.

"Of course not," she whispered, "I just need you to do as I say now."

A meek nod could be felt at the side of her neck. She smiled victoriously.

"Think of your Mother, think of her really hard. Imagine what she looks like, what her personality is like... and now, close your eyes and picture her in your head." she continued quietly.

"What are ye doin' so long!?" shouted the boar, slowly growing irritated but she ignored him.

"Done?" she asked and felt another nod, "good...

_Bye bye, Charlotte. Whatever you do, do not turn around when you arrive... and do not venture back here._ "

The light dimmed slightly, (E/C) eyes glowing in the dark only for a second and before anyone could understand what was happening... the little girl was no longer in (Y/N)'s arms.

***

Charlie blinked slowly, utterly confused. Just a second ago she was hugging the nice lady and the next, she was somewhere pitch black. And then, in just another second, the world around her changed and she was standing on the side of a crowded street. She looked around, puzzled, before a great weight slammed into her, squeezing her and picking her up. Her eyes widened in terror, thinking it must have been one of the demons she and the lady ran into, but she was soon proven wrong when the person spoke.

"Charlotte, my darling!" screamed Lucifer, clinging onto his daughter.

"Papa?" she asked unsurely.

It sounded like him, but could it really be..?

"Yes, sweethear, it's me, your Papa!" he nuzzled her cheek, "You made us so scared, disappearing so suddenly!"

Another body joined the hug, this one much taller. She immediately recognized it as that of her mother, Lilith.

"Papa... Mama..." she sniffled and started crying again.

She hugged them strongly, weeping into her father's chest, happy that she managed to find them again.

"But how did you get here? We looked here before and couldn't find you..." questioned her parents.

When she looked around, she realized they were all in the street where she lost them. But how could that be possible? She was elsewhere before... Oh Satan, the kind lady!

"PAPA!" she screamed, scaring Lucifer out of his skin.

"Is something wrong, apple pie?" he asked, concerned.

Her tears have stopped a while ago but now they were back even more intense. Lilith looked at her daughter, afraid that something has happened to her while they've been separated.

"The lady! She- the boar man- they - there were so many, she can't make it!"

They looked at her in confusion, not uderstanding what she said at all.

"Take a breath, apple pie, and try to tell Papa what happened, yes?" the Devil did his best to calm her down.

"I met a pretty lady in the playground, she said she would take me to you... but some men stopped us and said they wanted to take me away. And then the lady told me to think of you and then- then it went _poof_ and then black and then I was here!" the child tried her best to explain.

Her parents looked at each other. That was strange, no one but the aristocracy and Overlord level demons could use teleportation magic, much less teleport someone else to a location of some other being without a given place. But literally none of them could be described as a 'pretty lady', maybe except for Rosie but Charlie knew her. Now that they thought of it, the princess knew most of the upper ranking demons, at least from seeing them sometimes in the castle. Who was this demon that they could perform such a feat but still be unknown? There have been no news of a powerfull demon roaming the Pentagram city, it was peculiar.

"Where were you when those men came?" questioned Lucifer.

Before the little blonde could answer, a groan could be heard behind them. A sinner resembling a crocodile stumbled out of an alleyway, covered in blood, deep scratches littering his skin. The king and queen gasped at the sight. This was the calm district, such brutal violence wasn't usual in those parts. The demon fell to the ground, revealing a long knife stabbed into his back, precisely piercing his heart. Before he took his last breath her still managed to utter a single word.

"Monster..." he said in a raspy voice and died on the spot.

Only now did the couple notice that their daughter was trembling but kept her back turned to the scene. One would expect her to be curious about what was going on but it seemed that she was determined not to look back.

"Sweetheart? Are you okay?" asked the puzzled Lilith.

" _Whatever you do, **do not turn around** when you arrive. _That's what the lady said." the girl said in a slightly scared, yet strong voice.

How peculiar, this lady Charlotte was speaking of, she piqued Lucifer's interest.

"Love, take care of Charlotte, I have some business to attend to." he stated with a grin, kissing his wife goodbye and disappearing into the alley.

Lilith Magne could only nod.

"Come on, darling, let's take you home." she smiled sweetly and they set off.

***

When the king of Hell emerged from the secluded narrow street, he certainly wasn't expecting the sight in front of him. It was a total carnage, bodies laying all around, every single one of them dressed in the same sort of a black tuxedo. Probably gang members, of course they would try to kidnap his child... disgusting. If they weren't already dead, he would have killed them himself. Still, something was strange about the scene. Sure, there was so much blood that it painted even the walls around, but it wasn't your typical crime scene filled with demons torn apart by a bloodlustfull Overlord wannabe. No, while they were all slightly battered, those were mostly self defense wounds. But all of them had the same long dagger stabbed through the heart, probably bringing a quick death to them.

There was no sight of the attacker, no trace of the pretty lady Charlie spoke of. There were about 20 demons lying dead, all looking decently strong, it was an impressive that she managed to take them on alone. He was curious about her, what she was, how long she has been around and, most importantly, how come he has never heard of her before. Someone with this type of power had to have some more blood on their hands, that is how demons grow stronger after all. That, or they had been a very dangerous criminal on earth, but he would have heard of someone like that dying in the world above. The last serial killer came to hell almost more than 8 years ago. It was the man dubbed the creator of the London Death-trap. He had been quite interested in him as well but he came in a short while before the extermination and was killed by the angels before he ever got the chance to meet him. They must have really hated him, a denizen found his torn apart body still hanging from the nails that bound him to a bloody cross.

But no matter how hard he racked his brain, there was no dangerous woman coming to his mind. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a presence that sneaked behind him at all, not until it spoke up, tone holding a trace of a smirk they had to have had on their lips.

"Take better care of your child, king, I won't be there to save her next time." said a clear female voice and he snapped his head back.

There was nothing, just an empty alley behind him, void of any life. His smile widened, how entertaining this woman was, reprimanding the Devil on parenting. Curious indeed, he would have to find her. She could become an Overlord without a problem, that was for sure. She had to be aware of that, of the political power she could receive, so why was she hiding? And more importantly, _who_ even was she? Something incredibly evil was lurking in the shadows, not wishing to be seen, he could feel it. **And he would most definitely find it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another part of (Y/N)'s backstory, this time about her begginings in Hell. Hope you guys don't mind that I jump from present to past every few chapters...


	7. Songbird

It was 5 PM, a time in which (Y/N) would usually be having her afternoon tea. No one else did so she always spent it alone in the dining room, only acompanied by her teacup and maybe some scones or biscuits. So why was she not there, on the day when the Radio Demon finally decided he would join her in this little tradition of hers, only with coffee instead? It was strange, it seemed as if she always did something unexpected right at the moment when he decided to rely on the set routine. Usually it wouldn't have been so irritating, but today he has planned to talk to her a little bit more, preferably during her free time when she might be more willing to chat. Why was he being so considerate, on may ask? Well, his thirst for knowlege was undying and he wanted to know more about her, not only the bare minimum she let on.

Suddenly his keen ears picked up a sound foreign to the hotel. Never once has he heard it in there, it was rather unusual in Hell alltogether... and yet, the calming sound of a harp was gliding through the air. He immediately teleported to the seventh floor where the music room was located, coffee still in hand. The sound was much clearer there and an angelic voice soon came to accompany the instrument, merging with the music as it they were meant to be together.

" _I am a poor wayfaring stranger  
I'm travellin' through this world of woe  
Yet there's no sickness, toil, nor danger  
In that bright land to which I go_"

The British accent was one he would recognize anywhere, it was (Y/N)'s. The song was slow, sounding like something one would sing before going somewhere where they would surely die. It had a slightly sorrowfull melody despite the somehow hopefull words. He quietly inched closer to the door.

" _I'm going there to see my Father  
I'm going there, no more to roam  
I'm only going over Jordan  
I'm only going over home_"

Oh, he remebered where he's heard the song before. It was the same one she would always hum while cooking when she thought no one would hear her. But it wasn't only that. He knew it from his living years, from his home! How strange, she was singing an old American folk song, he would have it to be something English since she sung it so often. Still, the way she sung about seeing her father, there was so much emotion in her voice that he wondered if she truly missed someone so much.

" _I know dark clouds will gather 'round me  
I know my way is rough and steep  
But golden fields lie just before me  
Where God's redeemed shall ever sleep_"

He pried the doors open silently, a crack revealing him a sight of the demoness sitting by a harp, something that belonged to Heaven, singing her heart out. He would have laughed at her, speaking as if she really could reach those golden fields, but he knew better than that. Maybe it was a metaphor for something in her dead heart, but the woman in front of him held no hopes of reaching the angel's realm. She had a melancholic expression on her face, eyes closed as her fingers skillfully moved over the countless strings of the instrument.

" _I'm going home to see my mother  
And all my loved ones who've gone on  
I'm only going over Jordan  
I'm only going over home_"

Maybe she just missed her parents? It was possible, after all, she was quite a loving person. He made his way into the room, suprised that she hasn't noticed him yet. No, she was just drawing out the long and steady notes, holding her voice with the skill of a songstress. Wasn't she supposed to be an actress? How come her singing was so good, she could even play something as complicated as a harp. A lady of many hidden talents she was. He smiled even wider as he took a sip of his coffee, his eyes never leaving her figure.

" _I am a poor wayfarin' stranger  
I'm travellin' through this world of woe  
Yet there's no sickness, toil, nor danger  
In that bright land to which I go_

 _I'm going there to see my Father  
I'm going there, no more to roam  
I'm only going over Jordan  
I'm only going over home_"

She finished, the deep note resonating in the room and making everything vibrate slightly, even his own organs. Finally she opened her eyes but she still didn't notice him, looking elsewhere. She released a breath, relaxing her shoulders, a sad smile on her lips. Suddenly she shuddered and whipped around to look at him, her eyes growing wide as did his smile at the action. She tried to cover up her suprise with a pleasant smile.

"Ah, Alastor, what brings you here?" she questioned, "have you been here for long?"

The was obviously nervous and he loved it. He lifted up his coffee cup, nodding in the direction of her own teacup sitting on a small stool not far from her. Her (E/C) eyes darted towards it quickly before returning to him.

"You see, my dear, I was planning to join your afternoon tea but couldn't find you in the dining room! But then I caught a lovely melody and followed it all the way here. Say, how come you never sing for others when you have such a lovely voice, darling?" he smirked at her, happy that he found out something she has been obviously hiding.

She looked down at her lap, a soft and reminiscent smile on her red lips as she answered.

"My mother taught me to play the harp... it does not really fit in here much, does it? I doubt anyone would like it."

"Oh! But I found it rather charming, my dear! Tell me, where did you learn that song? To my knowlege, it comes from America." he came closer and took a seat on an empty piano stool, looking at her attentively.

She seemed to be in some sort of a good mood and didn't appear to mind him asking questions. Maybe she was just doing it all to confuse him, yes, that was probably it... Still, he knew she wouldn't lie so even if it was all just to scramble thoughts in his brain, he would still take it.

"Correct, it truly comes from your homeland. Do you want to hear the story of that song?" she asked as she sipped on her tea and bit into a piece of shortbread.

_Does he want to hear it?_ Of course he does! It seemed that no matter how smart and cunning this woman was, she had yet to grasp his immense interest in her. But he guessed he should be gratefull for her being so dense, it saved him a lot of trouble, not to mention it could damage his image. Plus, he didn't know how she would react if she knew. One could never be sure when things considered her, she could get scared and run away, tear the Hell apart or maybe do nothing, there was no way of knowing. And he would rather not take the chances. He liked her being around, not to mention her cooking reminded him of his mother's. And so he only nodded eagerly to answer her question and scooted a little closer as if she was telling him a secret.

"There is not too much to it but I still think of the memory fondly. It all started in 1916 when I was only 18 years old. The Great War was raging on the continent and we all knew they would attack London and Britain in itself soon. On an foggy autumn day, I met a young man at the docks, he could be no older than myself... He was singing this song. I loved the sound and went to talk to him but while he didn't mind telling me that he was here to help with the war and came from America... he refused to teach me the lyrics." sadness swam in her eyes.

"Why was that?" asked the Radio Demon curiously.

"He said he would teach me the next time he'd see me... but that meant after he returned from the front. I was only 18 years old back then but I still understood that he did it so he could feel as if someone was waiting for him. No matter that he didn't even know me, he wanted that sense of comfort. And so I waited. Whenever a ship would come to the docks, I would be there to see if he returned... but he never did," she sighed, "I never even learned his name."

"But then how could you know the text now?"

"I never said the story was over, did I now?" she rose a teasing eyebrow at him.

"Continue then." he prodded.

He knew he probably sounded like a curious child but he really wanted to hear the whole story. It wasn't about the song, no, it was the facet that she's waited for a nameless man for Satan knows how long, it was a glimpse of her emotions. Did she love the soldier? No, it didn't sound like she did but she still appeared to be sad because he died. But she has met him only once, why would she mourn for someone like that? He didn't understand.

"Months passed and I waited and waited, never seeing him at the docks... until one day of summer 1917, my ears caught the tune again. But it was not how it used to be. The voice singing it was British, far from how the young American sounded... and yet it was coming out of a soldier's mouth. He was a lot like him, his skin dirtied by mud, fair hair poking in all directions, a boy that could be no older than me. But it was a different soldier. I asked him where he learned that song and his answer broke my heart, I still remember as if it was just yesterday.

_An American fellow used to sing it, we became friends in arms while in the trenches... he didn't make it. When he was dying, he asked me if I remembered the lyrics... that there was a girl waiting for him in London so he could teach her the words_.

I broke down crying when he said that. Neither of us knew his name and yet, his fate was connected to us both. The soldier taught me the lyrics on that day and we have never met each other again. In honor of that American boy... we never knew each other's names." she finished her story, looking into the distance as if the event were playing out inside of her mind.

They probably were. He pondered about it for a little but he was still unable to understand it all. Why did a young girl wait for a nameless soldier for countless weeks? Only because of a song? She was pretty enough, surely she had many boys liking her, there was no need to hope for someone that might never even come back.

"Why did you wait for him?" the question left his lips before he could stop it.

Suprisingly, she looked up at him with a mysterious smile, one he couldn't decipher no matter how much he tried.

"Because I did not wish to make his truth become a lie." she answered.

What? What did that even mean? Why would she...? Damn demoness and her riddles, it would probably take him days to piece it alltogether, maybe even longer, maybe he wouldn't understand until she told him! So frustrating, the cryptic little lady (Y/N). Suddenly her smile turned into a grin as her eyes glinted happily. His eyes widened, she never liked to show her teeth so why was she grinning like that? He had to admit tho, it suited her. She looked much more relaxed with that carefree expression.

"Say, Alastor, do you know how to dance?"

"I do, my dear, but why do you ask?" he tilted his head to the side.

She stood up, snapping her fingers as the room lit up in soft yellow glow of the chandelier, shadows pealing themselves off of the walls and standing up in a disfigured fashion. He stayed seated, gaping at her careless use of her powers. She has never done that before! What was even going on. Suddenly a black glove clad hand was shoved into his line of sight.

"Is it not obvious?" she asked sweetly, "You asked me a question, I answered, but whatever do I get in exchange for such information?"

Damn pretty devil, she _knew_. He knew that there was something strange about how open she was being but he didn't expect a catch! Still, it wasn't like he disliked dancing, quite the opposite actually. It could have turned out much worse. Still, curse that woman, she knew he preferred not being indebted to others. She could still read him like a book while he was just jumping between her pages, reading every 100th word and trying to make some sense of it all. So far, he has not succeeded.

He stood up, taking her hand in his and pulling her closer, suprising her. Two could play that game, he would get the best out of this dance whatever it took! She snapped her fingers again and the sentient shadows grabbed instruments that have been lying scattered all across the music room. One sat down behind a piano and tested a few keys to see if it was tuned. Alastor was amazed by (Y/N)'s powers, they reminded him so much of his own that it was chilling. But not in a bad way.

"Only to warn you, my dear sir, this will be a classical and elegant dance." she teased him.

"I would expect no less from you, my dear." he smirked down at her, already ready in the starting position.

The piano started playing, violins and flutes soon joining in. At first they only swayed a little, adjusting to the rhythm, but then the first step was made. Alastor was gentlemenly enough to shorten his strides so she could comfortably follow, leading them around the room masterfully. They spun elegantly along the walls, (Y/N)'s back permanently bent back, her head tilted to the left. It was strange, how easily she relaxed in his grip and let him press their bodies together, trusting him to hold up her torso so she wouldn't fall. The fast pace of the viennese waltz forced them to constantly move their feet, never once stopping for a break.

Somehow, it felt beautifull and tranquil. The music room no one visited, occupied only by the two demons and magical shadows that formed an orchestra just for their entertainment. Alastor liked tap dance, he enjoyed swing and upbeat music, but for some reason he found the whole dance incredibly enjoyable and calming. Was it the soft smile on the red lips belonging to a raven haired demoness or the slightly creepy but still lovely music produced by the shadows? Were it the movemets of endless spinning and precise steps? He didn't know. And at that moment, for once... _he didn't care_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Poor Wayfaring Stranger


	8. A Lovely Suprise

Sometimes he would find her there, sitting in the seemingly abandoned music room and playing the instruments residing inside. Every time he heard music in the hotel that wasn't coming from the radio, he knew she was up there, skillfully producing beautiful melodies as if it was a second nature. And yet, they never danced together again after the first time he found her there, nor did she let him enter and listen. Whenever he teleported to the floor the music room was in, it would stop right that second and when he'd enter the room itself, she would be gone, as if she diappeared into thin air. He has never felt like this before, but he desperately wished for her to stay, to dance with her again or at least hear her sing. He didn't understand the feeling but no matter how much he tried, it wouldn't go away. And so, when his ears would catch the calming tunes of her melodies, he'd always try to sneak closer in hopes that she would stay. But she never did.

A month has passed by since their waltz rendezvous and he was getting frustrated by how easily (Y/N) always slipped away right between his fingers. He was the Radio Demon, he always got what he wanted, and yet she managed to make him chase her time and time again. It didn't help that she was so awfully nice all the time, it started to get under his skin and he caught himself finding it more endearing than irritating. The way she smiled at him so genuinely, without an ulterior motive, the way she was so pure in the sinfull depths of Hell, he couldn't help but be entraced by it all. It has been so long since he longed for another's company, the last time was when his mother was still alive. But the elegant British woman somehow managed to break down all his walls a make him crave her presence.

At least she was no longer so evasive, except for the music room situation. She would sometimes strike up a conversation during breakfast, she even invited him to sit with her during her tea time once! He was more than happy to oblige of course and they spent two enjoyable hours chatting about whatever. While they never directly asked each other about their past, an unspoken agreement between them, she would drop snippets of information into the conversations and so would he. It was a very nice afternoon, one he wouldn't mind repeating. And yet, for some reason, it felt inappropriate to ask her to allow him to invade her personal time unless she asked him herself. Strange, he never had a problem with things like this, she really was most peculiar, making him feel all sorts of ways.

The red clad demon was brought out of his pondering when her enchanting soft laugh rang through the air. She was laughing at something Angel Dust said and while it was rather annoying that it wasn't Alastor himself to be the reason for such a beautiful sound to leave her lips, he could only listen to it, smile softening. Everyone was about to finish their breakfast, only eating the last crumbs on their plates or sipping on their drink. The atmosphere aroung the table was serene and calm, something he has gotten used to over the months spent here. Maybe the princess of Hell was really right, maybe sinners could change. After all, the big bad Radio Demon was sitting there, enjoying his morning coffee with other demons, not even trying to kill anyone. Tho he still sometimes went on small murder sprees outside of the building...

He almost didn't realize what was happening as a slender arm encased in a blood red cuffed sleeve invaded his vision and reached over his plate for something. Her long fingers hidden underneath the black gloves clenched around a pot's handle as she poured the dark liquid into her porcelain teacup. His jaw nearly dropped open. The Englishwoman sitting next to him has just poured herself a cup of coffee. It seemed that he was the only one to notice the fact but he couldn't let this go without questioning her.

"Say, darling, do you realize that what you just poured into your cup is not tea?" he asked in confusion.

All eyes turned to them. She shot him a gentle smile, the corners of her eyes slightly crinkling.

"Why, of course I do." before he could say anything, she continued, "you seem to be so fond of this drink to replace tea with it, I cannot help but be curious as to why that is. Does it have a secret charm perhaps? One that I have not noticed before? I have to say I am rather intrigued by it."

...Okay, what? Everyone's jaws dropped open except for Alastor's, even if he was probably the most suprised one at the moment. She just willingly poured herself coffee, didn't she hate it? Was she really willing to try it only because he liked it? Nonsense! Then again, nothing was impossible with her around.

"I thought you held a dislike for the beverage, my dear?" he tilted his head.

"Oh, no way," she shook her head, "I simply prefer tea but I do, in fact, find the bitterness of coffee quite nice. With that being said, I have never found a reason to drink it when tea is an option."

The deer demon could only nod to that.

***

It was already after lunch when Alastor heard faint sound of talking coming from down in the lobby. It was strange, usually the hotel's residents would go rest after the hearty meal, (Y/N) included. So why was it her voice echoing in the empty lobby? His curiosity got the better of him as he started making his way down flor his floor, carefull so his shoes wouldn't click against the hard tiles. He stopped at the end of the stairway and peeked his head around the corner.

The chalk-white skinned demoness was standing in the corner, holding a ń old telephone in her hand. He had to smile at the sight of her using the vintage piece of technology, appreciating her love for inventions from her age and not all the new gadgets. Still, it was eating away at his mind who she was talking to over the device. The fond look in her (E/C) eyes, the soft smile on her red lips, it made something uncomfortable bubble out in his chest. Now, Alastor was a man that listened to his instincts so he didn't hesitate to strain his ears so he could her the conversation. She chuckled lightly, making him slightly grit his teeth.

"Thank you so much for the advice, Luci, I hope you are right." she said and hung up.

Damn it, he came in too late. Quietly he melted into the shadows and disappeared before she could notice him. When he arrived back in his room, he sat down on a red armchair, biting his nail in frustration. This was all getting out of hand, he wasn't supposed to feel like this! Why did it make his so happy to see her drink coffee only because _he_ enjoyed it? Why was it annoying that she was talking to someone unknown on the phone? How come he still stopped by the music room everyday only to check if she wasn't there, hoping to run into her? He liked her smile, but what was it that made him wish that every smile of hers was for him and only him?

He shook his head, trying to get her image out of his head but it didn't work. No woman has ever charmed him how she has done, never made him want to chase her but wish for her to wait for him at the same time. She was just so puzzling, so mysterious, so incredibly enchanting. The power she had over him was scary and yet he enjoyed it, craved it instead of wanting to get rid of her so he could be safe from her. He wanted to fall into her trap, that was what scared him the most, the desire to let her win. And yet, he also wanted her to give up and let him win, it was just so confusing. Every single of his thoughts was filled with her right now, even if she wasn't there.

What was that sweet lady doing to him?

***

It was exactly 7 PM when the brass bell rung through the air, calling everyone to come down for dinner. Before Alastor even closed his door behind himself, Niffty rushed towards him and pushed him back inside. He looked at her, puzzled and slightly annoyed, raising an eyebrow and expecting an explanation. 

"(Y/N) wants you to wear this for dinner, she does!" the little cyclops chirped and presented him a bowtie.

It was not too different from his usual one, black in color and shape closely resembling a butterfly, but the clasp in the middle was deep red and shaped like a diamond, made out of some kind of metal. He was confused as to why the cook would want him to wear it but then his eyes flew back to Niffty. She wasn't dressed as usual either, her white blouse replaced by a black one, balloon sleeves going all the way to her wrists, and the pink poodle skirt switched for a crimson skirt of a similar cut. Was there some sort of a special occasion? Why hasn't he heard about it? He turned to ask the little cleaner but when he turned in her direction, she was already gone. Just what was going on? Still, he put the bowtie on and made his way down to the dining room.

When he arrived, the door was closed. Strange, considering that he was a little bit tardy, he wouldn't expect to be the first one to come. Something was suspicious but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Slowly he opened the door, only to find the room swallowed in darkness. Before he could do anything, the door slammed shut behind him, trapping him inside. He was about to use his power, convinced that someone was trying to attack him, when a single spotlight shone from the cieling, falling onto single a figure in the middle of the room.

It was (Y/N) but she looked different from all the other tines he has seen her. Gone was her usual outfit, replaced by a blood red dress that reached all the way to the floor. It seemed to be made out of some sort of satin fabric, reflecting the soft light on it's smooth surface. The gown hugged her figure nicely but wasn't a bodycon dress, reminding him of his time alive with its late 20s style cut. It was probably the first time he has seem her arms so exposed, the sleeves only covering her shoulders. Could they even be called sleeves? Probably not. Still, from her elbows down her forearms and palm were hidden from sight by long black gloves. Multiple strings of pearls were draped around her neck, some also wrapping around her head as a headband accompanied by a crimson feather. The raven hair was styled into elegant curls that had to take hours to do so perfectly. He was speechless, she looked like an elegant and graceful lady from the 20s, he beauty unmatched.

"Hello and welcome, to the show!" she announced loudly, red lips pulled into a happy smile that showed her sharp canines.

Her (E/C) eyes were staring right into his, assuring that the grin was meant for him. But Alastor still didn't understand. What did this all mean? His attention was pulled back to the demoness as she snapped her fingers and the room lit up in dim light. He noticed that she was standing on an improptu stage, the rest of the hotel residents seated by the walls. The table was gone, the space empty. Something kicked his feet from under him and he felt himself fall back into a soft armchair. It was comfortable. When he looked behind himself, he could only see traces of one of (Y/N)'s shadown disappearing.

"For the entertainment of the one and only Radio Demon, this evening will be one to be remembered!" she announced to imaginary audience when he was the only one sitting in front of her.

Or so he thoought, because at that moment the space behing his erupted in applause. His head snapped back, only to see a hundred of shadows cheering. The demoness on the stage bowed in a very showman like way and shot him another toothy smile, eyes sparkling with hapiness. What caused that joy, he didn't know.

"Now please, welcome our first performer on the stage!"

First came Charlie and Vaggie, singing a song about the Happy Hotel with Alastor included in it. Husker did some card tricks, Angel showed some acrobatics (it was unbelievable that he didn't do something inapropriate) and Niffty danced cuely while singing her favorite song. It didn't take long, but it surely entertained him, seeing them all slightly enbarassed and nervous while doing their acts. He didn't understand the point of this but he enjoyed the looks on their faces and the obvious discomfort. Even if they all had fun in the end, coming to the stage seemed to be nerve wrecking for them. Finally _she_ came into the light. The demoness has been acting as a host of sorts but had yet to do her act, if there was any. And oh boy, was he in for something.

When Niffty left the stage, the horned demoness stood there and a mic appeared with a snap of her fingers. She smirked confidently and his heart skipped a beat, never seeing her like this before. She looked absolutely stunning. Pale pink dusted his cheeks but she didn't notice. The woman took a deep breath, opening her eyes with a spark clearly visible in them.

_(this is the song (Y/N) is singing, I'd recommend listening to it while reading this part ;)_

_**[www.youtube.com/watch?v=7v-o4K-MaKI](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7v-o4K-MaKI) ** _

She started snapping her fingers, creating a beat. With every click, a new shadow musician appeared, holding a different instrument. She tilted the mic to her mouth, sound beginning to flow from her mouth.

" _Long long time ago  
I had my own little show  
Was a beautiful, loveable angel_"

She trailed off. Her voice was soft as was the music, letting the velvet words echo through the room. The smooth jazzy tune accompanied the lyrics. The tone turned a little higher and betrayed as she continued.

" _But he took the spotlight, shining so bright  
Left me to fade away  
But honey, now, the turn is mine_"

She held the note for a little longer, the music disappearing and leaving silence to engulf the room for a moment, holding the audience in suspense. And suddenly, just like a wave, the instruments started singing along, the beat much quicker, louder and more upbeat. Her hips swayed along as she continued, his eyes glued to her.

" _A devil made from heaven, sent from above  
Looks like Henry’s got a little date, let's have some fun!_"

She grinnded mischievously, motioning with her finger above her head, painting a shadow halo in the air. How she did that, he had no idea. It looked strange, combined with her long horns but it still suited her.

" _We've got lots to do little errand boy  
Come to me at Cloud Nine  
To be the perfect angel, some sin must be done_"

She smirked with a raised eyebrow, looking very daring. Little tiny shadowy wings appeared behind her back, only slightly peeking out to give her the image of an 'angel'. 

" _You told me what to do and what to say  
I couldn't escape_"

Her eyebrows knitted together in a frown, hand sliding down the microphone stand slightly before firmly grasping it again.

" _You got to choose the ending of my fate  
You put me astray_"

Her frown turned into a smirk in a split second, her eyes lighting up with fire again.

" _But not anymore  
I'm in control  
I have the stage  
You can't turn the page  
Now, all eyes on me_"

She swayed to the music, pearly canines shining as she smiled pridefully, holding her head high while putting a palm on her chest.

" _All eyes on me_ "

She repeated.

" _So many experiments, so many mistakes  
But I'll go all the way 'til I'm in perfect shape_"

She clenched her fist in determination, playing the role perfectly.

" _First the worst, maybe third's the charm_ "

She whispered, her voice becoming slightly distorted like in a radio. A wave of static washed over the whole room, imitating him perfectly, making his skin stand up in goosebumps. She was _amazing_.

" _So close, oh, I cannot wait  
The demon won't taint me now  
'Cause you're the sacrifice he'll slay_"

Her previous daring persona was back, with her confident smirk. But soon it was replaced by that desperate tone of the prechorus again, eyes swimming with pretended hurt and anger.

" _You said I wasn't good enough to stay  
You put me away  
You took away my future and my fame  
But now that will change_"

She pointed at herself, the tiny wings on her back growing in size and expanding so she could draw all the attention to herself. They loomed behind her, giving her the air of nobility, grace and power. Ah, how he liked seeing her so wicked and power-hungry, even if it was just an act. It made her even better than she already was, adding a charm only someone as twisted as him could appreciate. It made her look evil, like the serial killer she was, so beautifull in his eyes. Oh yes, he liked that.

" _Focus on me  
I'll be all that they see  
I'll make them sway  
No, can't run away  
Now, all eyes on me_"

Of course all eyes were on her, how could they not? She was so beautiful, her voice enchanting the whole audience, almost could be considered seductive.

" _You don't know what it's like to drown away  
In a puddle of shame_"

She sung with her eyes closed.

" _You, yes, you, made me insane!_ "

She almost screamed, her voice wavering even tho it was obviously intentional, making a chill run down his spine at how amazigly crazy she sounded.

"But not anymore  
I'm in control  
I have the stage  
You can't turn the page  
Now, do as you're told"

She winked at him.

"Encore, hit the beat boys." said the same radio voice from before, but this time she didn't even open her mouth for it, repeating the chorus once more.

" _Focus on me  
I'll be all that they see  
I'll make them sway  
No, can't run away  
Now, all eyes on me  
Now, all eyes on, **all eyes on me!**_ "

She finished, her chest heaving with heavy breaths. He was left speechless at the wonderfull performance, only staring at her. She straightened up her back as her face turned from evil to slightly sheepish, an unsure smile sneaking upon her lips as she looked away from him, the room lighting up fully and the shadow audience disappearing. She shyly gazed back at him, making his heart skip a beat, _again_ , this time because of this nicer side of her. Damn her, she was lovely either way. She bit her lip slightly before speaking.

"I- I hope you enjoyed the show, Alastor..." she trailed off.

The man stood up, walking closer to her and looking down at her nervous form. He gently lifted her chin up so she would have to look at him and tilted his head at her.

"I did, my dear, but why all of this?" he asked.

Her already flushed face (probably from how close he was standing) turned completely red as her eyes widened.

"OH DEAR!" she exclaimed in slight panic, "I completely forgot to say it! And to think I was sure everything was perfect..."

"What did you forget to say?" he asked curiously.

She flashed him an embarassed but gentle smile, teeth showing a little.

"Happy deathday, Alastor."

He froze, standing there, stupefied. His gaze darted around, looking at the rest of the hotel's inhabitants. They were all dressed in red and black, _his_ iconic color scheme! But how could they have known, even he forgot that it was today. Hell, he didn't even really care about it much, even after discovering that it was Hell's version of birthday, only on the day one died. There was no one to celebrate it with. But these people... they did all of this, only for him. It made that foreign warmth erupt in his chest again.

And as he knew her, it was probably all thanks to (Y/N), the pretty demoness standing in front of him with a silly shy smile, probably expecting him to say he didn't like it. But he did. Actually, he absolutely loved it. But before he could say anything, she perked up again and spoked up first.

"Oh my, I almost forgot about the dinner!" she snapped her fingers, the stage disappearing, replaced by the usual table that has already been set.

His breath hitched in his throat. There, in the middle of the table, was a giant pot of jambalaya, his favorite meal. His smile softened even more than before, heart melting at the thoughtfullness. Every single seat had a plate prepared and next to it, a cup of coffee. Finally it dawned on him. The way she would disappear from the music room, but he recognized the song's tune, she was preparing the performance and didn't want him to hear. She has been planning all this for a _whole month_. Drinking coffee in the morning was probably a way to make sure she could do it in the evening.

"How lovely, darling." he smiled down at her and together they made their way to the table, the others already seated with big grins on their faces.

All of them congratulated him, wishing him a happy deathday and happily chatted while eating. The atmosphere was relaxed, full of laughter and silly jokes. If felt like... a family. After they finished and most of them left, only Alastor and (Y/N) were left in the room. 

"Tell me, my dear, how did you know it was my deathday today?" he asked.

She looked down at her lap with a soft smile, cheeks slightly red.

"It was rather difficult, you know. I had to call Luci h- LUCIFER himself!" she corrected herself but he already heard it.

He couldn't hold back the chuckle that left his mouth. So this Luci was Lucifer? Then he had nothing to worry about, he knew about the close friendship between the king and the cook but it was platonic. Then again, why the hell did he even care!? It bothered him so much before he figured it out... Still, now he only wanted to stay in the moment. He was grateful for the whole deathday party that has been organized by the woman next to him, it made him feel as if he really had a place to belong to. It felt like home. She shuffled a little, cheeks getting redder as she glanced at him.

"I- You- I did not know what to give you as present except for that bowtie... is there anything you would like?" she asked shyly.

He knew exactly what he wanted in that moment and so he stood up, offering her his hand. He snapped his fingers on the other hand, making the table disappear, leaving the room completely empty. His shadows appeared with their shadowy instruments, waiting for a signal.

"Of course." he said with a charming smile, music slowly filling the room.

" **May I have this dance?** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter: Alastor's deathday from (Y/N)'s point of view!  
> Stay tuned


	9. A Lovely Suprise: the other side of the story

It was the morning after her music room encounter with the Radio Demon and (Y/N) was humming and swaying happily in the kitchen while working on an apple pie. She would have never expected Alastor to accept her invitation to dance with him, even if she sort of tried to blackmail him into it. To be honest, she wasn't planning on doing it at first but at some point, something snapped inside of her and made her want to spend more time with him, this time in her own way. It didn't suprise her that he was a skilled dancer but it was quite unexpected to see him be so good at slow classical dances, not only the old timey swing and tap.

She smiled to herself, cheeks flushed with light pink as she thought of him. No one has ever made her feel this way, no one since... Earth. And there it was only because all she ever knew was cruelty from her uncle. But this time around, she was her own person, she had the freedom she always wished for, no longer a caged bird, and yet this man managed to make her stomach fill up with butterflies. She wanted to resist it at first but then it dawned on her that there was no one to stop her this time, no one to beat her up for just looking at him. And so she accepted it. No, she didn't love him, but she was interested in the charming fellow and wanted to get closer to him. Maybe it was his smile, maybe it was the childish curiosity and excitement he showed whenever she told him something new about herself, she didn't know nor did she care.

She finished the preparations and slid the pie into the oven, setting the timer so she could do something else in the meantime. That something was going over to the telephone and dialing the number 666 666 666 before lifting it to her ear. It rung a few times before a voice on the other side answered.

"Hey, (Y/N), what do I owe the pleasure of hearing you?" he asked.

"Oh my, how did you know it was me?" she asked in fake astonishment.

"Oh please, no one uses this old piece of junk to call me anymore, I only keep it because of you! Unless the Radio Demon was calling me, he would probably use this thing too." the man on the other side chuckled, "So, let me ask again, what is it?"

"Well you see Luci, I was wondering whether or not you knew of Alastor's deathday date..?" she trailed off questioningly.

"Ooh? And what got you so interested in him, my dear friend?" Lucifer asked slyly, a teasing tone seeping into his voice.

She furrowed her brows at the question, slightly annoyed. Of course he wouldn't let the question go by so easily, he liked to watch her suffer. Even if they were best friends and she would entrust her life to him any day (yes, she knew that was a really bad idea), she still sometimes felt the need to punch that smug smile off his face. The king enjoyed torturing her about her feeling because she was just 'too soft for Hell'. But she still put up with his shenanigans for some unknown reason. Not to mention two could play this game.

"What, are you jealous, Luci?" she purred into the telephone, "Oh my, just you wait until Lilith hears about this!"

She could hear a sharp intake of breath, smirking victoriously at the turn of events.

"It's exactly in a month." Lucifer sighed.

"Lovely! Thank you so much!" she chirped.

"Still, I cannot help but be curious as to why you would want to know such a thing." the devil grumbled.

"How about I tell you over a cup of tea sometime?"

***

"You wanna make a deathday party for the _Radio Demon_!? Have you finally gone crazy, woman?" the blonde devil screamed with wide eyes.

They were currently sitting in the castle garden, under Lucifer's favorite apple tree. Both had a cup of tea in their hands, a cut up apple pie resting on the table. They have been conversing peacefully until she finally revealed the truth. (Y/N) only nodded, a soft gentle glow in her eyes.

"Is it really so wrong? Surely it would be a pleasant suprise, no?" she smiled fondly.

Lucifer facepalmed and shook his head while chuckling in disbelief.

"You really have the worst taste in men." he sighed, "Didn't you always say you wanted a quiet life? He's an Overlord, the title you refuse no matter how much I ask you to take it, don't you mind?"

"It is far from me thinking of pursuing a romantic relationship with him, Luci... You know I have never been in love and I am not in a hurry to let it bind me. But Alastor, he interests me. I seem to enjoy his company for some reason, even if he is touchy and slightly annoying. I do not understand it myself but exactly that makes me want to know more." she explained while looking up at the red sky.

Her friend looked at her, slightly concerned for her wellbeing. He knew what the Radio Demon was capable of, he was a sadistic monster that enjoyed playing with others only for his own entertainment. And while he trusted (Y/N) to be capable of taking care on herself, he knew that the girl's heart was fragile just like a rose in winter. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, he could see right through that tough and uncaring shell of hers, inside there still was a young heart longing for love she's never recieved. He just hoped that she knew what she was getting herself into. Still, she wasn't naive nor stupid, the demoness has gone through way too much in both her life and afterlife to keep her innocence intact. She has been hurt way too many times to fall for someone just with a snap on their fingers, there had to be something she saw in the gentlemanly demon that he couldn't. He just hoped she was right, both for her, his own and Alastor's sake. Because if he dared break her, the king of Hell would personally make sure the radio host would be erased.

"Just be carefull with him. And if he tries anything you don't like, tell me." he told her stubbornly like an overprotective older brother.

She hugged him, a happy smile on her crimson lips.

"I will."

***

It has been quite difficult to avoid the demonic deer while she was practicing and perfecting the song that she wrote for his deathday show. His keen ears could pick up her music almost immediately and she had to disappear every time he teleported to the music floor's corridor so he wouldn't hear it. Still, it made her heart jump when he did that, it was rather lovely to know he wanted to hear her play and sing.

Somehow she managed to hide the whole ordeal from him, even after informing Charlie and the others about her plan and telling them to prepare their own acts. Now it was finally the big day and everything was almost ready.

Breakfast went as it usually did, they were almost finished when she reached for the coffee cattle. She has been drinking coffee every so often to get used to it so they could all enjoy Alastor's favorite beverage together at dinner. It wasn't as if she hated the taste, quite the opposite actually, but she didn't necesarrily enjoy the feeling coming after. She would be all energized and she was not a fan of that, much rather keeping her calm and relaxed composture. Somehow she has managed to get used to it tho. However, she still wanted to make sure so she decided to pour herself a cup. The dark liquid slid into her favorite teacup, making her eyebrow twitch slightly. She should have brought a different cup for this. Well, too late.

"Say, darling, do you realize that what you just poured into your cup is not tea?" Alastor piped up with a raised eyebrow.

Well, shucks, she didn't think he'd notice. The whole table turned their eyes towards the conversation, very well aware of why she did it, silently worrying about the plan being found out. Luckily she was a brilliant actress and she could play it off just fine. Hopefully. She smiled at him softly before answering.

"Why, of course I do." she noticed he opened his mouth to retaliate so she quickly continued talking, "you seem to be so fond of this drink to replace tea with it, I cannot help but be curious as to why that is. Does it have a secret charm perhaps? One that I have not noticed before? I have to say I am rather intrigued by it."

It wasn't a complete lie. While she wasn't drinking it exactly for that reason at the moment, she was in fact curious as to why the deer would choose coffee over tea. Maybe he liked the feeling it brought? After all, he was quite a hyper character. But if there was anyone that truly loved it, it would have to be Niffty. The girl was so fast and energetic that it was impossible for all that lifeforce to come out of that tiny body without any help.

"I thought you held a dislike for the beverage, my dear?" he tilted his head, big eyes trained on her face.

It made her slightly flustered, how intently he was studying her. But she couldn't let it show, the slightest mistake could spoil the suprise.

"Oh, no way," she quickly corrected him, "I simply prefer tea but I do, in fact, find the bitterness of coffee quite nice. With that being said, I have never found a reason to drink it when tea is an option."

That was true, tea was much better, no matter what the others said. The Radio Demon just nodded with a slightly suspicious look in her eyes. She hoped to Satan that he wasn't suspecting anything.

***

Lunch rolled around and after it was all eaten, the hotel's residents retired to their rooms. It was costumary to rest a little before doing anything after the hearty meal but (Y/N) currently didn't have time for that. She had to check the last few things with Lucifer before the final preparations for the party could be done and now was the perfect time. After all, Alastor was probably also in his room and that meant that if she was carefull enough, he would neither notice her missing or hear the talking on the phone. It was the perfect oppurtunity.

The demoness waited for a few minutes before quietly sneaking down the stairs and into the lobby, reaching the old telephone on the wall in the corner. She picked it up and dialed the well known number of her friend. It took only a few rings for him to answer.

"Lovely to hear from you, (Y/N)! How is your little secret plan going?" he asked.

While he didn't seem to like the idea at first, he has been nothing but supportive ever since their little tea party. She didn't really understand his immense caution of Alastor, he had nothing to fear, but she decided to leave it be. He wouldn't answer when she asked so she just gave it up, hoping it was nothing too bad. Of course, she knew the deer demon was a fearsome serial killer but so was she, they weren't all that different. And she definitely couldn't say that she was any better of a person than him.

"Pretty good, I think... But do are you really sure that he will enjoy the show?" she asked nervously.

"Absolutely positive, my dear friend! The guy is a showman, he'll melt to the ground when he sees you as an entertainer. You were born to be one, I still don't understand why you stick only to cooking. And in that dress, oh man, if it doesn't make him stop breathing for a second, I am definitely gonna make him go to the doctor to get his eyes and brain checked." he jested lightly, making her giggle at his antics.

"Okay." she said.

"Oh, and don't forget the radio voice in that one part, you definitely have to do it!"

"Are you sure?" she trailed off unsurely, "Won't he be offended? Feel like I am trying to imitate him?"

"Trust me, it's crucial!" the demon on the other side of the line grinned like a madman.

"If you say so..."

"I absolutely do! Now go back to your room before he hears you. Bye, (Y/N)."

"Thank you so much for the advice, Luci, I hope you are right." she grinned and hung up.

She heard slight shuffling at the stairway and she whipped her head around, only to find nothing.

"Must have been my imagination..." she whispered.

***

She was nervously standing in the middle of the empty dining room, feet planted into the small stage. Niffty has returned a little while back so that meant Alastor would arrive in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. She bit her lip, self consciously running her fingers overthe bare skin on her arm. Was this really a good idea for a deathday party? She has never organized one before! And would he like the way they all matched his color scheme or would he feel weirded out? She relied on a lot of Lucifer's advice because, well, the guy was a king and had a wife and a daughter, he had to have had prepared a party like this at least once. She hoped he didn't make her mess up.

The door creaked open, indicating the main star's arrival. She held back her breath a she slowly walked inside. A quiet snap of her fingers was enough to make the door slam shut and drown the room in complete blackness. After a second of suspense, she clicked her fingers again and a soft yellow spotlight fell onto her figure. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes and staring right at him.

"Hello," she announced loudly, "and welcome, to the show!"

He didn't look angry, at least not yet, and so she smiled happily at him, flashing her sharp teeth. He didn't show any change of expression and she started sweating nervously, worried that he maybe didn't like it after all. But she had to try. With a loud snap of her fingers, the room brightened up with dim lights hanging from the ceiling and her shadow pushed Alastor into the velvet armchair she had another one bring. The poor man just looked utterly confused but she continued exactly the way she has rehearsed it.

"For the entertainment of the one and only Radio Demon, this evening will be one to be remembered!" she said, making a grand gesture with her arms for the demon and the shadow audience that has gathered behind him while he wasn't looking.

They cheered and clapped, making her feel as if she was alive again, standing upon the tiles she used to call her world, the only place she felt happy at. And she felt that happiness again, not only because of the memory but also because this was _her_ stage and she was the star of the show, the host, the entertainer. She was all she wanted to be. She bowed deeply, before shooting back up, grinning at the shocked radio host with genuine joy in her eyes. She would give it her all and make this the best deathday he has had in a long time.

"Now please, welcome our first performer on the stage! The beautiful songbirds of Hell, Charlie and Vaggie!"

She disappeared with a puff of black smoke, letting the girls take over while she materialized on one of the vacant chairs by the wall, right next to Angel Dust. They started singing together, both slightly uncomfortable at the beginning but soon enough, they loosened up and just had fun. Angel nudged her in the side, making her look up at him.

"You looked great up there, toots." he grinned at her.

"Thank you."

"But girl, you look _hot_ in that dress! Not even Smiles could take his eyes off of you." he wiggled his eyes suggestively, making her lightly slap his arm.

"Oh please..." she scoffed.

When the girls' song was over, she appeared back on the stage, standing in the middle as always. Ah yes, she liked being the center of attention when she was performing, she felt perfect when all eyes were glued to her. So humble and selfless, yet so egoistical and self centered, she was like a palette of contrasting colors. And she would never change, she didn't want to.

"An applause for our beautiful artists!" she exclaimed, the shadows making a lot of noise while Alastor only softly and clamly clapped his hands.

"Now, the next on our list is the magical, the mysterious, the ever so unexpected master of cards. Welcome Husker to the stage!"

The cat demon took her place and proceeded to show some tricks, sometimes calling her to be his assistant. Then Angel went and performed some acrobatics that made her body hurt just thinking about something like that happening to her body. The best she could do was a split but he was on a whole another level, moving as if he didn't even have any bones at all. He twirled and twisted on the stage and she couldn't help but staze in awe at his skills.

The last one before her was Niffty, singing a song from the 50s while twirling around the stage, her red skirt flowing along with her movements, making her look like a cute little doll. The shadow musicians accompanied her from backstage, wanting to leave as much space as possible for her dance. After she bowed and left, it was finally time for the moment she both awaited and feared. This time she walked there, not teleporting like the few times before but taking loud and meaningful steps towards the center. She snapped her fingers with a smirk present on her lips, letting herself fall all the way into her stage character. The one that had no fear.

A microphone on a tall stand appeared in front of her and she immediately grasped it in her gloved fingers, tilting it to herself. She looked up at Alastor from below her long black lashes and let her velvet voice fill the room.

"And now, after our beautiful Niffty's performance... _It's finally time to end the show_." she half whispered but the sound was loud because of the speakers.

She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breth before opening them again, no trace of nervousness left in them. She snapped her fingers, then again and again, shadow musicians appearing behind her one by one, joining the beat she was creating. And then, she started singing.

At first it was slow but it soon picked up the pace, the jazzy tune swirling in the air, dancing with her words. She swayed her hips, eyes still on the deer demon in front of her, singing only for him. He was the audince, he had to give her all his attention and enjoy the moment. And it appeared that he did, never once leving her burning gaze. She drew a black halo above her head, the object looking inky and unnatural combined with her horns but that was also its charm. The halo was soon followed by tiny shadow wings sprouting from her back, going along with the lyrics of the song. She continued, swaying and sometimes gesturing with her hand and arm when the song asked for it, almost dancing with the microphone as if it was he dance partner. 

She felt happy there, Alastor looked like he was enjoying the show and she was in her element, finally on the stage again, enjoying every second of it. It was just like in the song, she wanted _all eyes on her_. Finally it came to the point she had bee most worried about but now that she was in the middle of the song, she was confident she could pull it off. And so, she tilted the mic even closer to her mouth and whispered lowly.

" _First the worst, maybe third's the charm._ " she smirked, static flooding the room and crawling at everyone's skin as her radio voice echoed.

Then she continued, noting that the Radio Demon's grin has widened after her little stunt. In her head she thanked Lucifer for convincing her to do it and carried on with the song. The wings grew and spread behind her, giving her an air of power. Her red dress was shadowed by the charcoal black, looking dark like blood.

It didn't take long before the song was finished and she stopped, gasping for air that was suddenly missing from her lungs. She did it, not a single false note! She let the shadows disappear along with her halo and wings, the room finally lighting up to its normal brightness. The confidence she had was gone, replaced by worry that maybe she was only imagining him enjoying the show. What if he hated it? What if he was just too polite to say it? It was the first time she performed only for one person, trying her best only for them... but what if it was not enough? She gazed at him shyly.

"I- I hope you enjoyed the show, Alastor..." she stuttered.

Damn it, why did she have to become so shy now!? She was supposed to be the level headed one, she never let anyone crack her shell, so why was she suddenly so self concious? Why did she want him to like it so much? Suddenly a gloved finger lifted up her chin, making her face the man himself. He was looking down at her with those beautiful big red eyes, head tilted to the side curiously. Why did he look so confused? Where did she fuck up? She didn't know.

"I did, my dear, but why all of this?" he asked, obviously puzzled.

She wanted to facepalm, how could she have been so stupid!? She forgot to wish him happy deathday and because of that, he didn't even understand why the hell this all was happening. They must have looked like a bunch of lunatics! Her face went red as her (E/C) eyes widened to the size of tennis balls as she gasped.

"OH DEAR!" she squesked while panicking internally, "I completely forgot to say it! And to think I was sure everything was perfect..."

Great, now she also had to let the words flood out of her mouth, showing just how much she's messed up. She couldn't even hold her composture. This was a complete fiasco.

"What did you forget to say?" he questioned.

With the last bit of determination she had, she smiled at him even tho she was blushing like a cherry. Her voice was almost too quiet when she finally said it.

"Happy deathday, Alastor."

He wasn't saying anything, just stood there staring at her in astonishment, making her high spirits drop a little but she couldn't let it discourage her. She put on a better smile and flashed her pearly white teeth at him.

"Oh my, I almost forgot about the dinner!" she exclaimed.

After a single snap of her fingers, the stage was gone, not replaced by the usually present dinner table. She felt her chest relaxing as his smile softened at the sight of a jambalaya filled pot in the middle. His whole posture relaxed and he looked back at her with that gentle grin, one she has never seen before. It made her heart skip a beat, pink coloring her face slightly.

"How lovely, darling." he said in a voice slightly deeper than normally.

It was strange, how him calling her 'darling' didn't bother her at all. Before she met him, it was a word that always signified lies, pain and suffering, only ever coming out of her uncle's mouth. She hated being reffered to with such words. But somehow, maybe because he talked that way with everyone, it felt right with Alastor. It made her blush sometimes, filling her stomach with butterflies as if she was a teenager again. She couldn't help it, his gentlemanly demeanor, his style, his humor, _his smile_ , everything about him charmed her. No matter how much she didn't want to admit it or accept it, it was the truth. After more than a century in Hell, she has gotten swept of her feet by the handsome American fellow of all people, caring for him in a way foreign to her heart. But she couldn't say she hated it.

They went to the table together, everyone else wishing the Radio Demon a happy deathday and striking up random conversations. She loved the hotel, cared about the residents more than anyone before, maybe except for her parents when they were still alive and Lucifer. Light hearted jokes were being shot from left to right, the air filling up with laughter time and time again. She couldn't help but smile warmly. This was her home, the family she's always wished for.

After some time, the hotel's inhabitants left the dining room one by one, soon leaving only Alastor and (Y/N) behind. She was peacefully sipping on a cup of tea that she has brought in after the first coffee. She really couldn't handle too much of it. She took a bite out of a shortbread, smiling to herself. A voice brought her out of her blissfull daydream.

"Tell me, my dear, how did you know it was my deathday today?"

She looked down at her lap, cheeks dusted red. She knew that it was around this time of the year, after all, she was already here when he went on his arrival rampage. But she didn't think it was important enough for her back then so she didn't bother remembering the exact date, not even the month.

"It was rather difficult, you know." she chuckled a little, "I had to call Luci- LUCIFER himself!"

Oh no, she messed up! Lucifer was the only demon in Hell she called by a nickname but he was the damn _king_. She couldn't let anyone know what a goof he really was, that he was basically just an apple addicted big brother figure to her. It wouldn't be good for his image. Hopefully Alastor didn't notice. Well, she didn't know whether it was because he did notice or because she had to ask the king for his deathday, but the red clad lad next to her started quietly laughing. She puffed out he cheeks a little, her face a little redder as she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do next.

She really wanted to give him a present but there was nothing coming to mind, even after all their conversations. She knew he like music, jambalaya and all that, but that has been included in the party and she felt as if that was not a present enough. Sure, she did give him the new bowtie but that was just a small accesorry. He was an Overlord tho, what could she give him that he didn't already have?

"I- You- I did not know what to give you as present except for that bowtie... is there anything you would like?" she asked with a red face, eyes shining hopefully.

Maybe he would have an idea, something that he really wanted. Judging from how his smile widened, it seemed so and her eyes filled up with happy sparks. But to her suprise, the taller demon stood up, offering her his hand. She quizically stared at it before slowly reaching for it and looking at him questioningly. Her ears almost missed the snap of his fingers that made shadow figures appear along the walls, the table if front of them disappearing. Soft music started filling up the room, nothing like his favorite jazz but much more reminiscent of the waltz she made her shadows play on that afternoon in the music room.

"Indeed there is." he answered her question, looking at her expectantly.

He was absolutely charming with that grin of his no longer being wicked, eyes half lidded. She tolted her head, waiting for him to explain.

" **May I have this dance?** "


	10. Shadows

Previously:

**_"May I have this dance?"_ **

* * *

Oh, they would have danced the night away, maybe finally accepting some of the things they were feeling... if only a loud crash didn't disturb the peacefull music flowing through the dining room.

It was so loud that everyone else woke up or stopped what they have been doing and rushed downstairs. There, they found a sight they would have never expected on such a happy day. A hole bigger than a door was gaping through the dining room wall, mountains of rubble littering the floor, half of the next-door kitched blown to bits. And the worst part? The worst part were the dark red spoltches and stains on the debris, droplets of the crimson liquid gathering in small crevices between the wooden tiles. And no body was to be seen among the stone and brick mess.

"Oh my, there's blood all over~!" sounded a posh voice from outside the hole.

All eyes turned after the sound.

"Do you think we killed someone with our little blast?" answered someone else, their tone buzzing with electricity.

Two men and one small girl were standing at the newly made entrance. Charlie's eyes widened and filled up with tears. This couldn't be happening. But the Triple V Overlords were, in fact, there, Valentino and Vox discussing who it might be burried under the rubble while Velvet was just giggling maniacally.

"I sure hope it wasn't that wench, I still have unfinished business with her..." the pimp trailed off and looked at the hotel's residents gathered in the broken room.

"But I don't see her anywhere~ Acting all high and mighty and then she is killed by one measly explosion, serves her right!" he spit after not finding her standing there.

Suddenly, lightbulbs and streetlights flickered out in a kilometer radius around the hotel and inside of it. Vox's face started glitching as something attempted to put his light out as well. It was as if everything suddenly went quiet, as if they all became deaf. And yet, the silence was louder than anything, suffocating them and pushing at their ears, making them all feel like they were deep underwater. Shadows darker than Hell's night started crawling up the walls, taking on various disfigured humanoid shapes and letting out scratching and screeching noises that echoed in the dead silent air. They could hear their own dead hearts beating rapidly for unknown reasons as a foreign and stupefying fear clawed at their minds.

A single piece of debris fell to the ground as something moved underneath. More and more stones joined the ominous choir of clicks when they hit the tiles. Heavier rocks creaked as they shifted to open up a path for whatever was attempting to get free. No one could move, no one sound speak or scream, they only listened to the terrifying cacophony that bounced off of the walls, creating a requiem composed from the most chilling sounds.

A deep and dangerous exhale sounded from the same direction, overpowering the volume of everything else. Alabaster white teeth shone through the darkness, sharp like razors, accompanied by glowing (E/C) pupils surrounded by a pure black sclera. Cracking of bones and ripping of muscles filled the air as the demon's body mended itself back into its natural shape, not a single whimper of pain mixing in with the array of sounds resembling the splintering of wood. She opened her mouth to speak, fangs glinting in the blackness as they moved with her words.

" **You.** " she hissed, the venom in her voice so strong that it made everyone present shudder.

But as soon as her unusually sharp tone cut through the rustling, the invisible chains holding them frozen in place disappeared. Their throats opened, finally capable of speech again. But not many chose to let a sound out, still staring cautiously at the source of all the darkness and crushing aura of power. But Valentino didn't want to show his fear or weakness and so he straightened up his back and looked back at her with a smirk.

"Oh look~ The bitch didn't die after all~~!" he licked his lips, " _We are gonna have so much fun together~_ "

Velvet's eyes went wide as she rushed to hide behing the wall, absolutely not down to die because of her stupid friend's foolish retorts. (Y/N)'s movements hitched for a moment, as if a glitch ocurred in her system, before a wide smile lifted up her lips. But it looked nothing like what Charlie and her friends knew. Her teeth were out on display for everyone to see, their sharp tips seemingly longer and pointier than ever before, and her eyes glinted with an insane spark.

"Why, hello to you too, sir Valentino." she almost purred.

It was anything but genuine. In a blink of an eye she appeared right in front of the moth demon, tilting her head at him, her eyes maniacally wide and shaky.

"Say... what was your name before Hell?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone.

This... This was scarier than any anger she could have shown. It was the ultimate show of power, her actions stated that she had _no fear of losing_. The porn director took a step back, trying to inch further from the dark encased woman. From up close, he could see the shadows swirling on the top of her chalky white skin, clothing her in a cloak of inky blackness, her raven hair twisting as it it was alive, obsidian horns long and so sharp they could probably skewer him in one stab. And still, he wanted to keep up a brave front, show her who the Overlord was around here.

"Sweetheart, I am no lowly being that used to live on earth~ I was born down here." he smirked down at her.

"Ah... Is that so..." she trailed of before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"You know what?" she asked suddenly and pointed right at the middle of his chest, "If you had been a human, your name would be Sebastian!"

Her eyes glossed over as tears started falling from them, even as she kept the smile painted on her face. He was left speechless. What was he even supposed to say to that? But she wasn't done yet, she looked back at him, stabbing him with her insane gaze and nailing his feet to the ground just with the power of her presence.

"You are just like him. You walk in here without an invitation, ruin a perfect day, endanger my friends...So disgusting, so falsely entitled... You always come in and ruin my day, my happiness, my fun... But do you know what I hate the most about both you and him?" she tilted her head in question.

The pimp could only gulp and shake his head. She took a step closer, her chest almost touching his as she layed her gloved palm above his heart. Big (E/C) turned to stare deep into his soul.

"I hate how you look at me. As if you were better, as if I was supposed to do everything you say, as if it was normal and natural to have that sort of power over me! I despise the lust I see in your eyes." she smiled sweetly.

And then his feet left the ground. He was lifted up into the air, a hand firmly and painfully clasped around his neck. He clawed at it but it wouldn't even budge. He has never felt so overpowered. The woman was standing on top of a raised stage that conjured itself out of shadows and allowed her to hold the taller demon in the air. He wanted to call out to Vox but when his eyes strayed to the TV demon, he was horrified to find him held to the floor by black chains, screen dark. Velvet was nowhere to be seen. The demoness brought his face closer to hers and the crazy grin finally left, replaced by a cold and emotionless pokerface.

"You should not have come here." she pointed out flatly.

He would answer if his windpipe wasn't squished so much that it was difficult to even breathe.

"All you ever do is make foolish mistakes, you disgusting dirty pleasure dealer." she said, eyebrows furrowed as she shook her head in mock disappointment.

Her grip was tightening and he started gasping for air because his throat has been completely blocked.

"And now, there is only one last think to say..." she turned her head to the side, icy (E/C) eyes meeting those of the Hell's princess, " **May I kill him?** "

***

**[27 minutes erailer]**

He hoped, no, he _knew_ she would accept. After all, it was her who asked him to dance together the first time and when he agreed, she ended up with the most beautiful smile on her red lips. One that was meant only for him. One so trusting and relaxed, that he has never seen anything like it before because everyone was afraid of him to some extent. But she wasn't.

A bright smile lit up her face as it exploed into an array of reds and pinks, eyes sparkling. She stood up fully, hand still gently layed in his palm, and took a step closer, her gaze not leaving his eyes. It all seemed perfect. That strange warm feeling that had settled in his chest during the evening strenghtened and it felt as if butterflies started fluttering their delicate wings inside of his stomach. But it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. He reached his other hand to put it on her back so they could go and dance the night away, but a strange noise outside made him halt for a split second, his deer ears perking up. He knew that voice that said something out there.

Before either of them could do anything, a deafening blast ripped the wall into pieces. It was as if time slowed down, almost stopped, as his eyes darted to the beautiful demoness in front of him. She was still looking at him, eyes slightly widened, but then her expression turned serene and gentle as she smiled at him softly.

" _Take care._ " she whispered and abruptly, the world went black and he could no longer feel her little palm resting in his.

It only took a single blink for light to fill his vision again. However, the Radio Demon wasn't in the Happy Hotel anymore, no, he was actually... in the air. He was falling. Just as he realised that, he landed, rather softly if he may add, on a flat surface. A terrified gasp sounded from his right and so he tilted his head to look at the source. A goat demoness dressed like a waitress was staring at him with big panicked eyes, the tray she has been holding cluttering to she ground. But the two of them weren't the only ones in the room. Someone coughed behind him and so he sat up and snapped his head around with a sickening crack, only to be met with the raised eyebrow of the king of Hell himself.

"What are you doing here?" he asked calmly, "And stop doing that neck thing, it makes me damn sick."

The deer turned the rest of his body to face Lucifer, spine falling back into its rightfull place.

"I do not know, actually..." he trailed off, recalling (Y/N)'s look before he was transported.

A wave of worry hit him like a truck. There definitely was an explosion but he was the only one who arrived here. Did she stay there? Did she get hit? The woman was strong enough to survive something like that but... her body was so fragile and delicate, he couldn't help but imagine it broken under the rubble. Usually, a thought like that would bring a smile to his face, however this one just made him sick. He didn't wish for it to happen, even if he couldn't understand why. But he had to go and help her. Still, he couldn't let his concern be shown to Lucifer, he would definitely think of him as of a weakling and laugh at him. And while he enjoyed laughter, he despised when he was the target.

"Actually, the lovely little lady and I had been enjoying jambalaya in the kitchen when something blasted off the wall. Before it could reach us, my vision became black and then I was here." he explained with a smile, as calmly as possible.

But damn, was it difficult to keep his composture. His body was screaming at him to run right back to the hotel but he willed it to stay put. The blond king's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he abruptly stood up.

"WHAT!?" he screamed.

Okay, so maybe he wouldn't have laughed at him if he happened to show emotions. He seemed heavily disturbed by the news as well. Oh, right, him and (Y/N) have been friends for a long time. Still, it was peculiar to see the fallen angel so worked up about something.

"As I said-" he decided to repeat his words but was cut off.

"I know what you said, Alastor! That damn fool, she saved you and stayed there to take the blow!" Lucifer seethed as he hastily gathered his cane and tophat, speedwalking to the door.

"You coming or what?" he grumbled before walking out, the Radio Demon following closely behind.

It didn't take long to reach the Happy Hotel by a limo but the closer they got, the more concerned they both became. About a kilometer away from the hotel, all the streetlights were off and not even the windows of houses were lit up. The air was strangely still and shadows seemed to move in a way that didn't follow the actual objects, as if they had a mind of their own. There was no wind. Low and ominous creaking was coming from all over, followed by something that sounded like wordless whispers. It felt as if this place has died, everything swallowed by the sentient shadows.

"This is bad..." he heard Lucifer mutter under his breath as his foot compressed the gas pedal even more, increasing their speed.

Alastor understood that much but couldn't help but feel like the king knew exactly what was going on. And it most probably wasn't pretty. A bit away from the hotel the limo's headlights flickered out and the engine stopped. The Devil jumped out of the car without a word, the deer demon following his example and they both walked rushedly to the gaping hole in the wall. A little figure was crouching there, hidden behind the remains of it. When she heard the footsteps, she whipped around with teary eyes.

"S-she-" she stuttered but couldn't say anything comprehensible.

They passed her and entered the hotel. The air grew ten times heavier, pressing on their skulls and making it difficult to breathe. And around them, the scent of blood lingered. They could make out a group of 5 demons huddled together by a wall. They were obviously the hotel's residents, they could tell that just by looking at the general shapes. In the middle of the room was a shadowy podium, blacker than the darkness around. And atop of it was a beautiful woman standing with her arm stretched forwards, palm gripping the neck of the infamous Overlord, Valentino. They approached silently but swiftly. Alastor stepped on something soft and was suprised to find Vox laying lifelessly on the ground, screen turned off and body held down by obsidian chains. Before he could laugh at how pitifull the TV demon looked, the clear British voice reached his ears.

"And now, there is only one last think to say..." her tone was cold as ice, cutting into everyone's very souls, " **May I kill him?** "

No, it wasn't worth it! He couldn't care less for Valentino, he would actually like him gone but...She would regret it later, he had to stop her. Alastor couldn't bear the thought of her looking so sad and disappointed in herself as she did of the night of the Happy Gala. He wanted her to smile, laugh, express any kind of emotion but this foreign coldness. He knew that the princess would nod, too afraid and respectfull of the woman's power to refuse. Even if he knew (Y/N) would never hurt her and really would stop if she just said so. Yet he saw it in Charlie's glowing eyes that she was terrified of her friend at the moment and feared for her life. Static filled the air before anyone could do anything, dancing upon their skin and causing goosebumps.

The Radio Demon teleported behind the stoic but internally raging ravenette and layed his hand on her shoulder. She froze and tensed but the moment she noted the static, she relaxed again.

"He isn't worth it, sweetheart." he said quietly next to her ear.

She trembled slightly, her grip on the moth's neck tightened one last time and then... _she let go_. The shadows begun retreating back into dark corners and crevices, lamps around and even the streetlights outside sparking back to life. The podium slowly lowered with both her and Alastor before disappearing into thin air. Only now, that light came back into the space, could the Radio Demon fully take in her appearance. Her alabaster skin was painted with deep red stains, dress ripped in various places and so were her gloves. The pearls she donned before the whole ordeal were gone from both her head and neck, little white spheres scattered all around the room.

His breath hitched and for a moment, something inside told him to just go and tear Valentino to shreds. But before he could do so, his scarlet gaze met her (E/C) eyes. They were full of life again, the sclera turned back into its original color. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up at him, expression full of worry. She reached out her to him and the tips of her velvet clad fingers brushed against his cheek.

"Are you alright?" she asked, eyes big and concerned.

He could only stare at her in astonishment. After all this, after almost murdering an Overlord without remorse (again), she was asking _him_ if he was okay? Him, whom she's sent far away so he wouldn't get hit by the explosion? Lucifer has explained it in the car, that she could transport others almost wherever she wanted. But she could never go with them, not right away. While she could teleport countless people at once, she had to wait for the passage to be empty before she went in herself. The king refused to explain why that was, telling him she should explain it herself. This woman sent him away, fully well knowing he could survive an attack like that, at the cost of being hit herself.

He nodded. Her sullen expression was immediately replaced by that gentle smile he has come to enjoy and she beamed up at him, wiping some blood and tears away from her cheek. She only smeared it more tho. At that moment, she looked absolutely enchanting, colored in red but still as kind as ever. At least to him.

Vox finally rebooted and he got up from the ground, the black chains no longer binding him. Valentino was just sitting on the floor, not quite comprehending that he has been spared. Saved by the Radio Demon no less! The horned demoness turned to the two Overlords with her head held high.

"Well, as wonderful as your unexpected visit has been, gentlemen, I do think it is about time to leave. After all... _You would not want to overstay your welcome, **right**_?" she smiled way too sweetly.

They tried to do as she said but Lucifer stood in their way, making them freeze in their tracks. He, too, had an iritated smile on his lips.

"Before you go, let me just give you a piece of advice. Third time's the charm, so if I were you two, I wouldn't play with fate. If she wants to finish what she started... You just might _lose your head_."

And after that, they were gone. The Devil turned to leave as well but was stopped by a British voice.

"Luci!" she called after him and he turned his head back slightly to show he was listening.

"I am sorry, I-" he didn't let her finish.

"It's okay."

And he disappeared outside, the sound of his car's engine soon betraying his departure. The hotel residents were still speechless. Like, what the hell did even just happen!?

"I apologize for misbehaving repeatedly, Charlie." (Y/N) lowered her head in embarassment, "I will do my best not to cause you trouble again."

The princess just nodded, too confused and shaken to be capable of anything more.

"Well, I should retire for the night!" the ravenette announced and set off in the stairs' direction.

"Let me walk you to you room, darling!" Alastor quickly caught up, "Wouldn't want another big bad monster to come in your way again."

She chuckled as he winked at her playfully, as if he had not just witnessed her strangling a man almost to death. It was refreshing, how he could look at her so softly even when she was covered in blood from head to toe. He made her feel more human and normal than anyone before. And, unknown to her, he felt the same way.


End file.
